Fallen Star
by Loudheart14
Summary: Tigerkit was born to a mother who had lost her first kit to the kit's father in ShadowClan, and her best friend died giving birth to a WindClan cat's kit. Will she make the same kind of mistakes? Where will her choices lead her, and what will she lose?R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! I'm Loudheart14! I have been trying FOREVER to get an account on FF! Now that I finally do, I can write my fanfics! I'm soooo excited!_

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Warriors, because if I did, I would have kept the Clans in the forest.

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

**Leader-** **Hawkstar-** light-brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Deputy-****Wildtalon-**white tom with yellow eyes **Apprentice, Loudpaw. Mate, Swifteyes**

**Medicine Cat-****Tangleclaw-**light-brown tabby tom with gray tabby legs, white muzzle, jaw, and lining the eyes_** (A/N: whenever I say this, think of the color (in this case white) like a shade of eyeliner and the cat putting that eyeliner on)**_ and black fuzzy ear tips and blue eyes__

**Warriors-** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Swifteyes-**black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Nightpaw)

**Rainfur-**light-brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes** Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Mudface-**brown mixed with light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes **Apprentice, Fuzzypaw**

**Spottedtalon-**very dark brown, looks black tom with amber eyes. **Mate, Scarfeather**

**Leopardpelt- **dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Scarnose- **ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Spottedpath-**dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate, Icebreath**

**Rocklegs-**black-and-white tom with gray eyes. **Mate, Mousepool**

**Redsky-**light-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and jaw. His right eye is yellow and the left is black (no white in that eye what-so-ever)

**Tigerhead-**silver tabby tom with a messy scar that didn't heal well near his nose; black lips, and amber eyes. **Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

**Bluesayer-**blue-gray she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Clawstalker-**ragdoll tom **Mate, Dawnflower**

**Apprentices-** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Thornpaw-**dark gray tom, light gray nose and muzzle with gray eyes

**Fuzzypaw-**beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and line encircling the eyes, and bright blue eyes.__

**Loudpaw-**white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**Nightpaw-**black tom with white star-shaped flecks all over his body and icy blue eyes

**Flowerpaw-**amber-brownish tabby she-cat with gray tabby front legs; white paws, chest, jaw, muzzle, and line encircling her violet eyes

**Queens-**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Scarfeather-**white she-cat with brown stripe starting at the right ear and going down diagonally across her eye and to the side of her pink nose (Kits: **Leopardkit**-yellow tom with leopard markings and icy blue eyes, **Lionkit**- golden tom with amber eyes, **Cheetahkit-**long-legged golden she-kit with cheetah markings, long tail and blue eyes, **Tigerkit**-small white she-kit with black tabby markings and beautiful amber eyes)

**Dawnflower-**long-furred pale-ginger-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes (Kits: **Brightkit**-light gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes and white paws, and **Runningkit-**gray tom, light gray tabby left front leg and tail with amber eyes

**Icebreath-**black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: **Bramblekit-**dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes**, and Mosskit-**light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Mousepool-**long-furred black-and white she-cat with a gray tail and back with honey colored eyes (Kits: **Thornpaw, Fuzzypaw, **and **Sandkit-**dark gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes)

**Elders-** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

None

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader-****Darkstar- **black tom with amber eyes **Mate,** **Poisonflower**

**Deputy- **** Twilightfur- **beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

**M****edicine Cat- ****Spiritsayer-** blind white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**Nightfire-** black tom with red eyes **Mate, Twistedpath**

**Searingclaw-** ginger tom with red paws and blue eyes

**Falcontalon-**brown tom with golden flecks and green eyes

**Glowingeyes- **pinkish she-cat with violet eyes

**Sootfur-** light gray tabby she-cat with stone gray eyes

**Vinetail- **black tom with fiery ginger tabby markings and dark green eyes

**Blankmask-**white tom with shocking white eyes (isn't blind)

**Scarredface-**pale ginger she-cat with scars all over her body and amber eyes

**Lightningstorm-**golden tabby tom with electric blue eyes. **Apprentice, Pearcingpaw**

**Silentfoot-** black she-cat with white paws and green eyes (mute) (always moves without sound) **Mate,** **Pinepelt**

**Tunnedears-** orange tom with large ears and amber eyes (best hearing in the Clan) **Mate, Noonhead**

**Pinepelt-** light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Sharpnose-**dark gray tabby tom with very pale blue eyes (best tracker) **Mate, Pinkbelly**

**Blackheart-** white tom with a black heart shaped patch on his chest and yellow eyes

**Pinkbelly-** red she-cat with no fur on her belly because of a fox attack when she was a kit and blue eyes. **Apprentice, Clawpaw**

**Crowshadow-** black tom with yellow eyes** Mate, Treelegs. Apprentice, Painpaw**

**Viperbreath-**beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes** Apprentice, Sorrowpaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Sorrowpaw-**blue-gray tom with blue eyes and black tear marks

**Painpaw-**red she-cat whose face was paralyzed into a face of pain from an accident when she was a kit and has amber eyes

**Clawpaw-**gray tom with yellow eyes

**Pearcingpaw-**ginger she-cat with red specks and blue eyes

**Queens-**

**Poisonflower-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Twistedpath-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: **Bloodkit**-red tom with red eyes, and **Berrykit**- blue-gray she-kit with red eyes) **Mate,** **Nightfire**

**Treelegs-**dark gray she-cat with light brown tabby legs and green eyes

**Noonhead-**pinkish she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Elders-**

**Birdstalker-** dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

WINDCLAN

**Leader- ****Swiftstar- **light brown tabby tom with light gray tabby legs and tail, white paws and tail-tip. Yellow eyes. **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Deputy-**** Bluestream- **British blue she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Medicine Cat-****Starwatcher-** silver tabby she-cat with white paws and silver eyes

**Warriors-**

**Rockeyes-**ginger tabby tom with stone gray eyes

**Owlsight-**light brown tom with brown specks and large yellow eyes.** Apprentice, Fallingpaw**

**Rabbitleap-**white she-cat with gray specks and amber eyes

**Whitefeather-**long-furred pure white she-cat with feathery whiskers and tail and beautiful blue eyes

**Weaselhead-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Bearclaw-**dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Grasseyes-**light gray tabby she-cat with white paws and one dark green eye, and one light green eye.** Apprentice, Moorpaw**

**Boundingheart-** dark gray tom with yellow eyes.** Apprentice, Stormpaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Swiftpaw-**yellow tom with white paws, jaw, muzzle, chest and belly. Also he has a red tail tip and amber eyes

**Lightpaw-**pale golden tabby she cat with silver eyes

**Stormpaw-**dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Moorpaw-**light brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest, blue eyes.

**Fallingpaw-**white she-cat with silver eyes

**Queens-**

None

**Elders-**

None

RIVERCLAN

**Leader-**** Guidedstar-** silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Blue eyes. **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Deputy-**** Dewfoot-** silver she-cat with green eyes. Guidedstar's sister.

**Medicine Cat-**** Skywatcher-** white tom with bright blue eyes.

**Warriors-**

**Minnowtail-**small light gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes. **Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Calmstream-** white she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Toadfur-** dark gray tom with dark green eyes and knotted fur. **Mate, Swanflight**

**Ottersplash-**dark brown tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Frogleap-**ginger she-cat with green eyes, sister of Toadfur.

**Swayingleaf-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and dark green eyes.

**Flamimgclaw-**handsome ginger tom with flame colored paws, blue eyes. **Mate, Dovefeather**

**Robinshadow-** dark brown tabby she-cat with a red belly and chest. Amber eyes. **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Swiftpaw-** light gray tom with unusual blue-gray swirls in his fur and blue eyes

**Willowpaw- **pale ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle, jaw and dark ginger tail-tip. Blue eyes and Swiftpaw's sister

**Blackpaw- **black tom with amber eyes

**Snowpaw-**white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Moonpaw-**silver she-cat with dark gray spots and blue eyes.

**Queens-**

**Swanflight-** white she-cat with a ginger jaw and a black muzzle and spreads to her cheeks, amber eyes, oldest nursery queen

**Dovefeather- **very pale gray, almost white she-cat with cream colored specks and blue eyes

**Elders-**

**Stoneclaw- **gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cloudfur-**long-and-thick-furred white she-cat with silver eyes

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**Rose-**red she-cat with blue eyes. **Mate, Raven**

**Raven-**black tom with a white dash on his chest and tail-tip with yellow eyes

**Lacy-**white and gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Runner-**black tom with flame colored(and look like flames on his fur) patches around his feet/legs, sides, and tail **(A/N: imagine hot rod flames on a car) ** and icy blue eyes

**Sunfire- **golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_Hey everyone! I hope you guys like my story! __TT_TT __No flames por favor! __Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!_

Iggy: Um. . . . . Bella? Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Hmm? No. . .

Iggy: Bella!

Me: ok ok! Geesh!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Warriors. Or Iggy. Or Fang. Or Jacob Black. So depressing!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_Tigerkit! Tigerkit,_ wake up!" I jumped up ready to scream when I saw who was yelling at me.

"Don't do that Cheetahkit! You scared me for StarClan's sake!" All she did was purr in amusement. Cheetahkit was the only one of my siblings who actually tried to include me in things. So I guess I should be thankful, but I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. No matter how hard I tried to fit in with my littermates, the further we got from each other.

"Heeellooo? Earth to Tigerkit!" Cheetahkit yelled in my face. I shook my head,

" Sorry. I was just spacing out." I told her.

"Well come on slow poke! We have to get outside before Spottedtalon gets back to camp!" Cheetahkit's beautiful golden spotted fur disappeared into the light of the world outside of my safety zone. My mother, Scarfeather, the most beautiful she-cat in ThunderClan. And my father, Spottedtalon, one of the most skilled cats in ThunderClan. Lionkit was strong and brave, Leopardkit was stealthy and could climb a tree, and don't even get me started on Cheetahkit! I looked at the small pool inside the nursery to look at myself.

"Why can't I just be like everyone else?" I screamed-whispered at my reflection, swiping it with my claws unsheathed.

" Tigerkit?" It was my mother's voice.

"Coming!" I yelled in response.

"Finally. . . " I heard Lionkit grumble.

"What was that, mouse-brain?" I growled at him, getting into fighting position, " Do you _want _to make me angry?"

He was just about to answer when Scarfeather shushed us. Either she was annoyed at us or Spottedtalon was home. I had only met my father once, when he came in to see us.

"_Are they mine?" A dark brown almost black tom, asked my mother._

" _Who else's would it be mouse-brain?" Scarfeather teased gently. "You're the only cat I have ever loved!"_

"_But. . .But. . . " He couldn't seem to get the words out._

"_But what Spottedtalon?" Mother asked gently._

"_They're too beautiful to be mine! I mean, just look at Cheetahkit! Her pelt is so beautiful! And look at Lionkit and Leopardkit! So strong for ones so young!" He was now lying beside Scarfeather looking at us. . .well. . .them. Not me._

"_Have you thought of a name for the other she-kit yet?" Spottedtalon asked._

"_I can't think of one! How about you? Do you have _any_ idea?" As she said this, she used her tail to bring me closer to her belly._ Hmm. . . that's nice.

"_Grrr. . ."_

"_What was that?" Spottedtalon asked, "Was that one of the kits?"_

"_I think it was the white one. Wow. She sure is tough. . . I got it!"Mother whispered._

"_Got what Scarfeather?"_

"_A name! I know what to name her!. . .Tigerkit." She whispered my name as if it were a feather._ Is that my name? Isn't that a tom's name? _I decided to answer to it anyway._

"_Meow. . ." _

"_She likes it! She likes the name! Oh Spottedtalon do you like it?" Scarfeather asked. Spottedtalon leaned down to lick my head, and then licked Scarfeather's,_

"_It's perfect. . ." he whispered._

I felt something rubbing against my cheek,

"Wha-" I looked and saw that the tongue belonged to Scarfeather.

" You've gotta look nice for when your father gets here!"

"Scarfeather! It's okay! He's already seen us!" She looked at me for a second, but sat up straight and started grooming the others. I was the first one to smell him coming.

"He's here! He's here! Guys, he's here!" I ran a bee line to Spottedtalon. He was bigger than I thought._ Whoa. . ._

" Well hello Tigerkit!" He leaned down and nudged me playfully on the shoulder. I pounced onto him in response. Making him land on his back and with me on his stomach.

"Ha-ha!", he purred in amusement, "It looks like someone wants a fight huh?" Spottedtalon then playfully batted me off of his stomach and grabbed my scruff.

"Ah-ha!" He said through a mouthful of fur, "I win!"

"Hey, that's not fair! You're bigger!" I said as I struggled while he was bringing me back to my mother and siblings, who were staring in shock.

When he stood in front of Scarfeather, he gently put me down in front of her and whispered into my ear, "Who said life was fair?" he then licked my cheek and looked at the rest of his kits. 

"Well, is anyone else going to welcome me as joyfully?" he purred out. " I wish I could afford to play with all of you, but I have just come back from dawn patrol, so I'm very tired." He licked all of us and whispered something to Scarfeather before he retired to the warriors den.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well aren't you a kiss up?"

_**Alright! That's it for the first chappie! Hope yall liked it! (Oh crap, I've been around Devyn too much(my friend from Texas)) any way! If anyone guesses correctly who said that, you get a Tigerkit plushy! ^_^ :3 T_T. lol. I just love makin**__**g faces! Wtf!**__** (I must have presses a weird button!) There we go. Better. Ha-ha. Anyway, see you next chapter!**_

_**Tigerkit: You're so weird.**_

_**Iggy: I completely agree with you.**_

_**Angel: Aw look, A KITTEN! –lunges for Tigerkit-**_

_**Tigerkit, Iggy, and I: ANGEL NOOOOO!**_

_**Tigerkit: -puts Lionkit in front of her-**_

_**Angel: -squeezing poor helpless Lionkit to death-**_

_**Tigerkit: Whew!**_

_**Me: Poor kit- Hey Angel, PUT. THE. KITTEN. DOWN! –runs off to save my characters-**_

_**Iggy:. . . . .**_

_**Tigerkit: . . . .**_

_**Iggy: So I'm free now?**_

_**Me: -off in the distance- NO!**_

_**Iggy: Aw man.**_

_**Tigerkit:-sigh- I guess I'll have to say it.**_

_**R&R?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people who are reading this! I know not many people have read this, but I just HAVE to update this. Can't help it ^_^**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, but I do own my characters!

**Chapter Two**

"_Well aren't you a kiss up?"_ Lionkit said in his _annoying_ voice.

"_Lionkit!" _Scarfeather yelled at him, "Apologize to Tigerkit!"

"It's alright Scarfeather, I don't need him to apologize, and I don't even care." I stood up and started walk back into the nursery, when a voice called my name.

"Tigerkit! Hey Tigerkit!" Flowerpaw called out, "Don't you wanna hang out?" Her violet eyes were so beautiful, that a little pang of jealousy stabbed my heart, but it was only for a second. She was my first best friend that I had ever had. Her beautiful amber-brownish tabby body, gray tabby front legs, white paws, chest, jaw, muzzle and the beautiful white line encircling her violet eyes always seemed to hypnotize everyone. Compared to me, she was a star, I was a rock.

I sighed. "What do you want me to do Flowerpaw? I'm not gonna be an apprentice for two more moons, you know that."

"Oh I know. But Nightpaw and I miss you." She gave me a look that said _**'you're gonna sit with us, and you're gonna like it.'**_ I purred in amusement and told Scarfeather I would be with Nightpaw and Flowerpaw.

_**Ok! That's it! Sorry it's so short! But I'm kind of having a mini writers block, but I'll get over it. **_

_**Tigerkit: Bella, why does it seem you're making my life miserable? And shouldn't you be working on your English exam paper and your History exam paper?**_

_**Me: Yeah, but I just got home from school, and I had a very busy day! Three concerts in one day? And that stupid dress and high heels were just terrible!**_

_**Flowerpaw: Oh come on Tigerkit! It's Friday! Let her rest.**_

_**Me: THANK. YOU!**_

_**Tigerkit: Why am I always the one to say this?**_

_**R&R?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello**_ _**people of FanFiction! I have sort-of sad news to report. From now on, if I don't get at least two reviews per chapter, I won't update until I get those two reviews. I didn't want it to come to this, but if I don't get reviews, I think "What's the point in writing this if people don't read it?"**_ _**Now, I know that I have three reviews (the first one was me 0/./0 ) but I WANT MORE! I know it sounds selfish but it just makes me want to write more! Don't worry; this isn't just an author's note. It's another chapter! I got the idea for this chapter from TheVampLuvr1! I just loved her idea so much, the moment I read it, I got soooo many ideas! Thank you!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Warriors, but I own my characters! Don't steal them! –hiss-**

**Chapter Three**

_I followe_d Flowerpaw to where she and Nightpaw were eating.

"Tigerkit!" Nightpaw yelled excitedly. He and I had been friends since I could remember. Nightpaw has always been like a big brother to me.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us today Tigerkit! You have no idea how boring being an apprentice is without you around to joke around with." Nightpaw rambled as he licked my cheek.

"You're exaggerating Nightpaw. I'm sure being an apprentice is more fun than it was being a kit." I whispered into his muscular shoulder, breathing in his wonderful sent. Nightpaw always smelled of foliage and fresh-kill. It was like hearing your mother's voice when you needed it most.

"But when you're a kit, all you have to worry about is being bored." Flowerpaw jumped into the conversation. "But it is fun being out of camp, and meeting cats from other Clans at Fourtrees. I guess you could say that there are pros and cons in every job you do." Nightpaw and I stared at Flowerpaw blankly.

"What?" She asked, glaring at us.

Nightpaw cleared his throat and said, "That's one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say Flowerpaw." She shoved him playfully and we all ate our fresh-kill.

"Hey Tigerkit! Come over here! We're gonna play a game!" Leopardkit yelled across to me.

"Coming! See you later guys. I guess I should enjoy being a kit huh?" I got up and flicked my tail good-bye to them and strode towards my littermates.

"What are we going to do guys?" I asked once I got into the little group they had made.

"Well, you know how we have the Highrock over there?" Lionkit pointed to the Highrock with his golden tail. "And we're not allowed on it?" He whispered. We all nodded. "Well, I've decided if we can't go on that rock, we should go onto the medicine den!" Lionkit looked at us probably expecting words of approval and praise.

". . .You're completely mouse-brained." I told him. He started to reply, but I lifted up my paw for silence. "What if one of us slipped and fell? Someone could get really hurt Lionkit. And besides, what if Tangleclaw catches us?" All of us shivered at the thought.

Tangleclaw started out as a young and amazing warrior. Scarfeather told me that he was always happy and you could tell that he loved being a warrior. But one day he just went up to Hopefeather, the medicine cat at the time, and asked if he could learn the secrets of medicine. Scarfeather told me that everyone was surprised. Except Hopefeather because she'd had a vision when he was a kit of his learning the art of medicine beside her and was just waiting until he would come up and ask her. The only thing that frightens all of us about Tangleclaw is that even though he is one of the best medicine cats in all of the Clans, he was tough and was very strict. He was scary when he got angry.

"I already checked on that Tigerkit. I made sure that h wouldn't be here when we climb on top of the medicine den." Lionkit answered.

"Well, at least you're thorough." I told him.

"So it's settled? Are we gonna climb it or not?" Cheetahkit asked. Without waiting for any of us to answer, she walked to the medicine den, crouched, and jumped. She struggled for a little bit, but got up there okay. Her black cheetah markings looked almost purple in the sunlight. Lionkit followed her example, but made sure he was in front of her, because he thought of the idea. Leopardkit, with his black leopard markings, did the same and sat next to Cheetahkit. I hesitated.

"Come on Tigerkit! You can see the whole camp from here!" Leopardkit urged. "It's not that hard to get onto. Besides, your back legs and front legs have more strength than any of ours. It will make up for your small size." I sighed but followed their example. _That was nothing to worry about mouse-brain. You got up here in one leap._ I scolded myself. Leopardkit was right though. You _could_ see the whole camp from up here. I suddenly felt a sudden rush of power flow through me. I liked the feeling so much; I never wanted to leave that spot._ I've never felt so powerful. . . Is this what it feels like to be leader?_ I immediately banished that thought from my head. I, surprisingly, never want to become leader. All I want is to be the normal warrior. Nothing more. Maybe someday, _someday_ a mother, but that would be _far far_ away in the future. My momentary bliss was shattered by a small yelp, followed by a small breeze beside me. I twisted my head and realized all my mouse-brained littermates had fallen off the den and were trying desperately to stay on the rock and not fall.

"Grab hold of eachother's tails okay? And whatever you do, _**don't. Let. Go!"**_ They listened to me and were biting eachother's tails. _That must hurt._ I thought. I grabbed Leopardkit's scruff and yanked with the power of LionClan and got them back onto the top of the medicine den.

"Are you happy now? I hope that was worth the trouble guys." I scolded my littermates and jumped down off of the medicine den, not looking back at my mouse-brained siblings.

When I went into the nursery, Scarfeather asked where the others were. So I told her what happened. Just as I finished telling the story, Cheetahkit, Leopardkit, and Lionkit came in.

"I thought you kits were old enough to stay out of trouble? How can I trust you kits to become apprentices in two moons if you still act like you are three moons old?" Scarfeather scolded. After that terrible scolding, I went to lie next to Sandkit. His other littermate, Sunkit, had died when they were two moons old, and my littermates and I were only a moon old. She had died from the extreme cold of last leaf-bare. Nightpaw told me she had had long, golden fur, red tabby markings, white paws and warm blue eyes. _Sandkit hasn't been the same since Sunkit died. He never wants to play anymore, and he's going to be an apprentice in a moon! I wonder who Hawkstar will choose as his mentor. _I touched my nose to his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks Tigerkit. You always seem to know how to make me feel better." He said, looking down at me.

"You're my friend Sandkit; I'll always be there for you." I looked outside and saw that the sun had already set. I then looked over at Icebreath with her two moon old kits, Bramblekit and Mosskit close to her belly. I then glanced at Dawnflower with her newborn kits, Brightkit and Runningkit. After her difficult kitting with Rainfur and Mudface, no one thought that she and Clawstalker would have another litter, but I guess we were wrong.

"Come on Tigerkit, it's time for you to sleep." Scarfeather grabbed me by the scruff and placed me in the crook of her belly. I didn't even think of resisting; I was so tired. I closed my eyes, not expecting the horror that I was about to see.

_**A/N: Okayz! That's it! Hope I get more reviews! And I'm almost half-way done with my History Exam Essay! And more than half-way finished with my English Exam Essay! YAY! I can't wait until this week's over -_-'**_

_**Scarfeather: Bella, have you studied for your other exams?**_

_**Me: Yes Mom. (I created Scarfeather and Spottedtalon off of my mom and dad. Even though Spottedtalon's more fun. O.o)**_

_**Scarfeather: Band? Biology? Geometry? SPANISH?**_

_**Me: Yes. Yes. Yes. And not yet. –holds hands up in defense- we're doing it in class and I'll get to study after Exams on Wednesday and Thursday.**_

_**Scarfeather: Alright, as long as you try your best I don't care.**_

_**Me:-waits till she leaves- WHEW! I hate when she does that.**_

_**Tigerkit: Wait, does this mean we're half-sisters? O.o**_

_**Me: Not really. **_

_**Spottedtalon: Since you two have gotten off topic, I guess I have to say it.**_

_**R&R?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey peoples! I want to thank VivarieX and HPfanZERO for review the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing guys! :3 Now, I may not review for a while even if I get two reviews for this chapter because of Exams this week and I need to study. But I promise that over break I'll update as often as I can! **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, but I own my characters!

**Chapter Four**

_ I was enjoying th_e sun on my fur, when I saw something in the corner of my eye._ Is that dark gray fur?_ I sniffed the air. _WINDCLAN!_ I followed the dark gray cat and that's when I realized we were in ThunderClan territory. _No! Go away!_ I then heard the screeching and yowling of cats and the scent of blood was in the air. I tried to call out, but I had no voice. The dark gray cat all the way to ThunderClan camp, where a full-out fight was going on.

"Take that WindClan fleas!" I looked for the owner of the voice. Horror gripped my heart. _**Flowerpaw. **_The dark gray tom saw her, crouched and jumped.

I woke up with a start and was breathing heavily. I looked to my left and right. _It's okay Tigerkit._ I told myself. _It was just that dream again._ I'd been having that dream for a full moon now, and no matter what I did, it just wouldn't go away! I laid my head back down, praying to StarClan that I could sleep a little longer, when Scarfeather nudged my side.

"Come on Tigerkit. It's Sandkit's apprentice ceremony." I got up slowly, like the rest of my littermates, and went out into the blinding light we call the camp.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so bright?" Leopardkit grumbled. But he sat down like everyone else in the Clan, already knowing that Sandkit was to become an apprentice.

Hawkstar came out, not even bothering to call the Clan to the Highrock.

"I gather you all for one of my favorite duties," Hawkstar announced. "Sandkit has reached his sixth moon."

The Clan started whispering their excitement.

"Sandkit." Hawkstar announced. I watched Sandkit move from his mother's side, his dark-gray-and-white fur smooth, but his yellow eyes showed his nervousness. He walked calmly beside Hawkstar.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Sandpaw." Everyone in the Clan chanted his name, but everyone was thinking the same thing, _It would have been Sunkit's day too. _

"Tangleclaw," Hawkstar called. Tangleclaw padded forward and stopped beside Sandpaw.

"I know that I am putting Sandpaw in safe paws," Hawkstar meowed. "I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom he will need."

"I will teach him everything I know," Tangleclaw promised in his deep voice. He touched Sandpaw's muzzle with his. I saw Sandpaw look at me and smile, as if he knew that I was proud of him. They walked off into the medicine den, whispering to each other.

"I knew it. He's too much of a kit to be a warrior."

_**Me: Okay! That's it for this chapter! I know it's short, but I'm just too tired from Exams today. Whoever guesses who said the last line gets a Sandpaw plushy! But the only way you can guess is by reviewing! BWAHAHAHA! **_

_**Tigerkit: Again, I have to say this: YOU'RE WIRED!**_

_**Me: Oh I know. I just looooove it!-dances wiredly-**_

_**Tigherkt: O.o**_

_**R&R?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yay! I got two reviews! It took a while for me to GET those two reviews, but I got them! I'm very serious about having at least two reviews per chapter by the way. Oh, and congratulations to firestar111 for guessing correctly! You get a Sandpaw plushy! Oh, and I need some ideas for names for some of the kits that the queens are going to have in the other Clans in my story, and maybe Elders and Queens too? My brain is on vacation since I finished Exams on Friday and I can't think of more names.**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Warriors (even though that would be cool)

**Chapter Five**

Sandpaw's POV

_ I felt a jab at my side._ Don't tell me, Sunkit wants to play this early in the morning? _I opened one eye to look at my sister._

"_I don't want to play right now Sunkit." I told her sleepily. We may be only a moon old, but Sunkit was always up, ready to play. And her long, golden, puffy fur made her look bigger, so that didn't help. Sunkit' long, golden fur, red tabby markings, white paws, and most importantly, her warm blue eyes always would be special to me. No matter what._

"_We couldn't even play if we wanted to Sandkit. Scarfeather's having her kits!" Sunkit said, her eyes shining._

"_Oh, mouse-dung! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" I screamed, standing up as fast as possible._

"_Didn't get a chance to. Come on, Mousepool is waiting for us outside." I followed Sunkit outside, where our mother, Mousepool, and our father, Rocklegs, were waiting._

"_What took so long Sunkit?" Rocklegs asked. His gray eyes looked down at us with love. We were only his second litter, but he looked at us as if we were his first. Mousepool entered the nursery for the second time half a moon after Thornpaw and Fuzzypaw became apprentices._

"_This lazy lump of a brother," Sunkit said as she playfully shoved my shoulder. "wouldn't get up."_

_ We all stood outside in the freezing cold until Tangleclaw came out of the nursery, looking exhausted. He looked at the whole Clan, including Hawkstar and Wildtalon. _

"_Scarfeather, the daughter of Brightfire and Fuzzypath. And mate to Spottedtalon, has given birth to two toms, and two she-kits." He announced to the whole Clan. Everyone cheered, and Spottedtalon stepped forward and into the nursery, to see his newborn kits. I ran up to Tangleclaw._

"_Can we go back into the nursery when Spottedtalon comes back out?" I asked. He bent down and licked the top of my head._

"_Of course Sandkit. Go tell your mother and sister okay?" I nodded and ran to Mousepool and Sunkit to tell them._

_ After Spottedtalon got to see his kits, we got to go back inside. I looked at the sleeping form of Scarfeather and saw her four tiny kits suckling her belly._

"_They're so tiny." I whispered. Mousepool wrapped herself around me and said,_

"_You were that tiny once too Sandkit." She picked me up, and took me to our nest so we could sleep._

**-PAGE BREAK!-**

It's so cold. _I thought, pulling myself closer to Mousepool. It's been a moon since Lionkit, Leopardkit, Cheetahkit, and Tigerkit were born, and leaf-bare has gotten colder and colder. _Why can't I feel Sunkit's warmth? _I slowly opened my eyes to see the space beside me empty. _Maybe she went to make dirt? _But I could smell her in the nursery. I looked over to the middle of the nursery to see Sunkit spread out on the floor not moving._

_ I sprang up and screamed a blood-curling scream. Mousepool woke up, followed my gaze, and ran towards her small form, screaming things like, "Oh, StarClan no! Please not my precious kit! She's only two moons old! Why did you take her? Why my sweet Sunkit?" Tangleclaw must have heard our screams, because he came storming into the nursery, herbs in his mouth. He dropped the herbs near Sunkit's body; why do I call it her body and not her you ask? Because, even though I wished desperately that she was alive, deep down, I knew she had joined the ranks of StarClan. Tangleclaw sniffed Sunkit's form and then whispered,_

"_She's in StarClan's paws now." He looked up at Mousepool, with me clutching to her side. His eyes were filled with grief. "I'm so very sorry Mousepool. But she's been dead since moon high." Mousepool wailed with all her might and took Sunkit in her paws, washing her vigorously with all the love she had for her. I looked at Sunkit's unmoving form with tears in my eyes. That's when I felt something next to me. I looked over and saw the amber eyes of Tigerkit filled with tears also._

"_I'm so sorry Sandkit. I know how much you cared for her." I nodded at her and the stuffed my face into her shoulder and sobbed._

_-_**ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!-**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light. _I haven't thought about Sunkit for a long time. Until a quarter moon that is._ A quarter moon ago I joined to medicine den to become a medicine cat apprentice. I turned my body to look at my mentor, Tangleclaw. He was breathing heavily and normally, so I got up to go outside.

The warm air of new-leaf hit me, and I drank in the wonderful smell of it. _Oh Sunkit, if only you were here to smell and feel what new-leaf is like._

_**A/N: Okay! That's it for this chapter! Hope I get reviews quicker, cuz the more reviews I get, the faster I update! –hint hint-**_

_**R&R?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey people! I'm really happy right now! I just finished playing SUPER SMASHBROS BRAWL with my best friend Jessi and my twelve year old brother Luke. I hadn't seen Jessi since Friday so. . . yeah. I want to thank icewind, firestar111, and HawkstarZERO for reviewing! Thanks guys!^_^**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own warriors

**Chapter Six**

Tigerkit's POV

_I still can't believe Leopardkit would say something like that! _I thought to myself, glaring at my brother beside me. Tomorrow is our apprentice ceremony, and Leopardkit _still_ hasn't apologized to Sandpaw about what he said!

"I'm telling you Leopardkit, go to the medicine den and apologize to Sandpaw, _**right, now!"**_ Leopardkit's ears were practically against his ears in fear. Of _me_ no doubt.

"Okay, okay! No need to yell Tigerkit!" Leopardkit got off his butt and walked straight to the medicine den, with me right on his tail.

"Sandpaw! Hey, Sandpaw, Leopardkit wants to tell you something!" I ran into the den to see Sandpaw counting the amount of herbs -I think it was poppy seeds- and muttering to himself. When he heard me, his head snapped up.

"Oh, hi Tigerkit. Leopardkit." He nodded his head in greeting. He laid himself down onto the floor of the den and motioned us to do the same. "What is it that you want to tell me?" Sandpaw asked, looking at Leopardkit. My brother looked at his paws for a heart-beat, and then his head snapped up, his gaze serious.

"I want to apologize for what I said at your apprentice ceremony. It was mouse-brained and mean. I hope you can forgive me." Then he looked back down at his paws. I looked at Sandpaw, his eyes were thoughtful. Sandpaw stood up so that he was standing directly in front of him. He moved his tail under Leopardkit's chin, and touched noses with him.

"Of course I forgive you Leopardkit." He then turned his yellow gaze to me and purred, licking my cheek. "Thanks for visiting Tigerkit. Now, shouldn't you get back to Scarfeather?" Leopardkit and I nodded and ran back to the nursery. Scarfeather was waiting, lying in her soft bed of moss with Lionkit and Cheetahkit curled up asleep.

"How'd it go?" She whispered. I told her that it was fine and I curled into the nest, anticipating the next day to come.

I was literally jumping in my mother's paws.

"Would you stay still Tigerkit?" Scarfeather asked, her eyes sparkling with pride.

"I can wash myself Scarfeather! Let me do it!" I got out of her grasp and started licking my chest. I looked at my littermates. Lionkit would always be the annoying brother. Cheetahkit would always be the sister that treated me as an equal. And Leopardkit, no matter how old we'll get, I'll always remember him as the annoying, but encouraging brother. _This is the last moment we truly have together._ It hadn't hit me till then, that from now on; we were going our separate ways. I walked to Lionkit after I finished my washing.

"Good luck on your future journey Lionkit. I know you'll be a great warrior." I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"It's not like we're never gonna see each other Tigerkit," He purred. "We're just growing up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I touched noses with Lionkit, Cheetahkit, and Leopardkit.

"Well, it's your big day!" I looked over my shoulder to see Spottedtalon walking towards us, his eyes shining.

"Yes, it is." Cheetahkit said. Spottedtalon was about to answer when Hawkstar called.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray, gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Everyone was coming out of their dens, excited to see four of their kits become apprentices.

"I gather you all for one of my favorite duties," Hawkstar announced. "Lionkit, Cheetahkit, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit have reached their sixth moon. Lionkit."

Lionkit left Scarfeather's side calmly, walking to Hawkstar's side.

"From this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Lionpaw." Hawkstar paused for two heart-beats. "Swifteyes. You have kept our crazy deputy sane, and have given us a future warrior. It's time you receive an apprentice." Swifteyes came forward and touched noses with Lionpaw.

"Cheetahkit." My sister came forward as graceful as a dove, her long tail gliding.

"From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Cheetahpaw. And I, Hawkstar, will be your mentor." Everyone was quiet, and Cheetahpaw looked shocked. They touched noses. "Leopardkit."

He padded forward. "From this day, you will be known as Leopardpaw." Hawkstar waited a heart-beat until he announced his mentor. "Scarnose. It's time you got another apprentice, after losing Sightpaw." The ginger tabby she-cat stepped forward and touched Leopardpaw's nose, and whispered something to him.

"And last but not least, Tigerkit." _Here I go. _I thought. I walked forward with my head held high and tail up.

"From this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Tigerpaw." _Tigerpaw. _The name sounded foreign, as if that name wasn't mine, even though it now is. This time, Hawkstar waited for _five_ heart-beats until he announced who my mentor would be.

"Clawstalker, you will mentor young Tigerpaw. I was your mentor, so I know that I am putting her in _great_ paws." Hawkstar said this with such pride, that I couldn't help but feel proud that a great cat like this was going to be my mentor.

"You should know Hawkstar." Clawstalker said, his deep voice kind. **(**_**A/N: So, whenever you here about Clawstalker, just think of Whitestorm) **_He touched my nose and the whole of ThunderClan cheered our names.

_**A/N: Okay! That's it for this chapter! ^_^ hope you guys review! Pleeeeaaaassee?**_

_**RnR?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi people! I want to thank firestar111, and HawkstarZero for reviewing! Thanks you guys! ^_^**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, but I do own my characters!

**Chapter Seven**

_It's been a quarte_r moon since my littermates and I became apprentices, and now, two apprentices are joining the warrior den. Today is Thornpaw and Fuzzypaw's warrior ceremony, and all of us are excited. Especially Sandpaw because they are the only siblings he has. I had just come back from a hunting patrol with Clawstalker, Spottedtalon, Nightpaw, Wildtalon, Flowerpaw, and Mousepool when Hawkstar called us to the Highrock.

Hawkstar fixed his eyes on Silverpelt's faint wrath of stars. His voice rang out, clear and measured in the hushed woods. "I, Hawkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at Thornpaw and Fuzzypaw, narrowing his eyes. "Thornpaw, Fuzzypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," they replied, their fur bristling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Fuzzypaw, from this moment you will be known as Fuzzymask. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hawkstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Fuzzymask's bowed head. She bent lower to give his shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors.

Hawkstar stood and studied Thornpaw for a long moment before speaking. "Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thorntail. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He touched his muzzle to his head.

I could see that Thorntail's muscles were trembling so much that he could hardly stoop to lick Hawkstar's shoulder. I heard him purr hoarsely to show his thanks, then slipped away to stand beside Fuzzymask.

Meows of tribute sounded from the crowd, and the voices of the Clan rose in the still night air to chant the new warrior names. "Thorntail! Fuzzymask! Thorntail! Fuzzymask!"

"It is almost moonhigh," meowed Hawkstar. "In the tradition of our ancestors, Thorntail and Fuzzymask must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

Thorntail and Fuzzymask nodded solemnly.

Every one of us padded back to our dens after the cats in the hunting patrol put our fresh-kill into the pile. When I got into the apprentices den, it was buzzing with excitement.

"They're sooo lucky!" I heard Loudpaw say to Cheetahpaw, who had gotten to be quite friends this past quarter moon. "I know right? Haven't you been a warrior for a day longer than them?" Cheetahpaw said.

"Yeah, but I guess Hawkstar wants to wait until I catch up. You know, since the accident." Loudpaw said, looking down at her paws.

Loudpaw had gotten hit by a monster when she was four moons into her training, and had injured her left hind leg. She had been out for about a moon, so she was behind her training, but Wildtalon was very supportive and patient. Telling her to keep on trying to walk again.

I curled into my nest next to Flowerpaw and closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take hold of me.

::::::::::::::

I woke up when Flowerpaw nudged me awake, telling me we had a dawn patrol to go on with Clawstalker, Tigerhead, Rainfur and Mousepool. I stretched my back and yawned.

I padded outside into the clearing and went straight to the fresh-kill pile. Clawstalker and the rest of the patrol were eating already, almost finished. I picked a mouse and Flowerpaw picked a vole. When we were all finished eating, we headed out to check the RiverClan boarder.

I had been there before, and I even had rested at Sunningrocks. We were all just checking the boarder until we looked over at the other side of the river.

And that's where my life would change forever.

::::::::::::::

_**A/N: Okay guys! That's it for this chapter! Please review!**_

_**Tigerpaw: What's up with your neck?**_

_**Me: The right side is swollen because I must becoming down with something. And **__**of course**__** it's before Christmas.**_

_**Tigerpaw: Well that sucks.**_

_**Me: Yeah, I know.**_

_**R&R?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry! I was just so busy with the holidays that I had no time to update! I'M SO SORRY! –hides under chair- don't hurt me!**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warrior. But neither do you so ha!

Chapter Eight

_As I looked over a_t the other side of the river, I saw a young tom with light gray fur, and unusual blue-gray swirls in his pelt, with a beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with a red chest and belly staring at us, eyes filled with anger. The she-cat looked over at the tom.

"Now Swiftpaw, remember these cats, for one day, you will fight them for the land we deserve," the she-cat looked at me, her amber eyes blazing. Swiftpaw looked at the she-cat.

"I know Robinshadow. These cats will learn to watch their tails," he looked at me and crouched. "The others are here," as he said that, more cats appeared out from behind them, eyes glowing.

"Good, I guess we should hand this over to Dewfoot hm?" Robinshadow turned her head to look at a silver she-cat with emerald green eyes.

"Yes, you defiantly should Robinshadow. My sister will be pleased to hear of this," she turned her gaze onto our patrol. I looked at Clawstalker, mind racing.

"What are we going to do? They want Sunningrocks correct?" he nodded his head and looked at Flowerpaw.

"Run back to camp and warn Hawkstar and Wildtalon that RiverClan are trying to take Sunningrocks," she nodded and disappeared into the forest unseen. I looked back over at the RiverClan cats.

"The apprentice is mine." Swiftpaw said, eyes focused on me. His blue eyes piercing. _I can take him. Sure, he's bigger than me, but I know I can. _I crouched, glaring back at him. Suddenly, he jumped into the river, as did the other cats. When they came up, I was ready for him. He jumped at me, claws outstretched. I ducked and swiped at his belly; it hit its mark. Swiftpaw skidded on the ground eyes blazing.

"You're gonna pay for that kit!" he shouted at me. When he said that I crouched down farther, fur puffed out, claws unsheathed, ears against my head, and teeth bared.

"I'm no kit!" I spat at him growling as I launched myself at him, aiming for his eyes. He tried to duck, but I knew he was going to do that, so I buried my claws into his back, biting his shoulder. He yowled in pain, and then rolled onto his back, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Swiftpaw turned around, paws holding my shoulders down and his hind claws digging into my belly. It was the most pain I had ever felt in my life, but I couldn't give up, Sunningrocks belonged to ThunderClan, not those fishfaces! My right paw lashed out to his left eye while he was focusing on my belly. Fortunately, my paw hit its mark, and blood poured out. Swiftpaw screeched as blood poured from the area above his left eye. He looked at me, beautiful blue eyes wide with shock. I looked back, just as surprised. _Oh my StarClan! What have I done? I might have blinded his left eye!_

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to- it just-" I tried to apologize, but he just slowly circled me, left eye closed, but his right eye glaring in curiosity.

"No need to apologize. I'm going now, but I'll never forget this," with that said he ran into the river, swam back to RiverClan territory, looked back at me, and disappeared where his Clanmates had appeared from. That's when the rest of ThunderClan came and saved the day. I won't go into detail of the rest of the battle, because it was all fuzzy to me. Probably because I fainted eleven heartbeats after Swiftpaw left. Next thing I knew, I was in the medicine den.

::::::::::::::

I opened my eyes slowly, at first seeing two Sandpaw's, then three, then one.

"Ah, so you decided to wake up huh, Tigerpaw?" Sandpaw held my shoulder down with a paw. "Don't you _dare_ try to get up. Your belly got pretty messed up and you lost a lot of blood." I lay back down, grunting. Scarfeather came in at that moment, eyes wild.

"Is she up yet?" her eyes locked with mine and she ran over to me, purring loudly. "I was _so_ worried when I saw you there, not moving!" she said, as she licked my cheek furiously. Tangleclaw came in, herbs in his mouth.

"Ah, so you're awake? Scarfeather, may you please carry her to the apprentices den? I'll give her the herbs there." Scarfeather nodded and grabbed my scruff. She dropped me gently in my nest, and Tangleclaw gave me some poppy seeds.

"Now all you need to do is take these, and when you wake up, you have to take it slow okay?" I nodded and licked them up. My eyes drooped and everything became dark.

::::::::::::::

"Come on Tigerpaw! It's your first Gathering! You should be excited!" Nightpaw was jumping around, his eyes shining.

"I know, I guess I'm nervous," It's been almost two moons since the battle, and I was going to my first Gathering. Cheetahpaw, Lionpaw, and Leopardpaw had been to the Gathering a moon earlier because I was still recovering from my injuries. When we arrived at Fourtrees, the first thing I scented was RiverClan. I shrunk back, when Flowerpaw pushed me forward.

"Oh no you don't! I want you to meet one of my friends!" I followed Flowerpaw to see a large golden tom with white paws, jaw, muzzle, belly, chest, and a red tail tip and amber eyes.

"Tigerpaw, meet my friend from WindClan, Swiftpaw; Swiftpaw, meet Tigerpaw," Flowerpaw gestured with her head and Swiftpaw and I nodded our heads in greeting. _This _Swiftpaw motioned for us to join him in a circle, and he seemed nice.

"Flowerpaw, I heard about the fight with RiverClan, are you okay?" he looked at her, concern in his eyes, and maybe something else. Flowerpaw giggled.

"Yes Swiftpaw, I'm fine. Tigerpaw here," she nudged me with her elbow. "was the one who got really hurt," Swiftpaw looked at me.

"Are _you _okay?" I nodded, looking at my paws. "I want you to meet some RiverClan friends of mine; Swiftpaw! Willowpaw! Come over here a sec!" My eyes widened as Swiftpaw and a petite, pale ginger she-cat with white paws, jaw, muzzle, chest, belly, and ginger tail tip came forward and joined the little circle.

"Well, it seems we meet again." Swiftpaw of RiverClan said, looking at me. I could see three claw lines starting at the top of his left eye, and ending at his cheek.

"Is your eye okay?" I asked, worry in my tone. Swiftpaw seemed shocked that I would ask, then his blue eyes filled with understanding.

"Yes Tigerpaw. Thank you so much for worrying about it."

"So you're the she-cat he won't stop talking about!" Willowpaw said. "I'm Willowpaw by the way, and Swiftpaw's sister. Sadly," I never would have guessed, because the only thing that was the same between them was the mannerisms, and of course, their beautiful blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but Flowerpaw, may you come with me for a second?" Swiftpaw of WindClan asked. She nodded and followed him. My heart clenched in my chest. _Oh no! Please don't tell me she's making the same mistake as Scarfeather did!_

::::::::::::::

_**A/N: Whew! Sorry it's not as long as I wanted it to, but it's 1:21 AM right now, and Dad is gonna come down here any minute and yell at me to get off the computer. I promise I'll update more tomorrow! And I know this is late, but: Merry Christmas! (or whatever holiday you celebrate)**_

_**Happy New Year, and Happy 30**__**th**__** to my sister Meghan on the 31**__**st**__**! Love ya!**_

_**R&R?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hola! I want to thank HawkstarZero and firestar111 for reviewing! Thanks guys!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, the Erins do.

**Chapter Nine**

_As I curled into m_y warm nest, I couldn't help but think that Flowerpaw was making a mistake. I asked her about the WindClan friend of hers as we were walking back to camp.

"_Flowerpaw, what do you think you and Swiftpaw are doing?" I whispered to her. "You know how I feel about that kind of thing," Flowerpaw looked at me and glared._

"_You seem to be forgetting that Swiftpaw and I are still apprentices Tigerpaw. We're just friends. I wouldn't do that, knowing all the pain Scarfeather probably felt when Viperbreath decided to join her father's Clan. Besides, _my_ Swiftpaw and I are just friends." Flowerpaw bounded off to the apprentice den. Scarfeather, when she was younger, made one of the biggest mistakes of her life._

Scarfeather's POV (During the Gathering)

_I looked over to where all the ShadowClan cats were, when I saw her. _Viperbreath. _My daughter. That's right; I had a daughter before I had Tigerpaw, Lionpaw, Cheetahpaw, and Leopardpaw. And it wasn't with Spottedtalon either. I had fallen in love with a ShadowClan warrior named Blackheart. His name alone should have warned me that the 'affair' would only lead to heartache, but I didn't listen to the StarClan figure of my father, Fuzzypath, warning me that what I was doing was wrong. Blackheart treated me as if I was a treasure though, so how could my young heart not fall for a handsome and strong tomcat? I told myself that we wouldn't have kits, but I was wrong._

_ Three moons after we started meeting, I told him I was expecting his kits. He lashed out; swiping at my face, telling me that it was my entire fault that he was going to be known as the cat that fell for a stupid ThunderClan queen. It wasn't the first time he'd lashed out at me; he'd actually hit me many, many times. I should have left the first time he hit me, but 'I loved him' so why would I abandon someone I love? I ran away that night into the nursery, and cried myself to sleep._

_ A little more than two moons later, I gave birth to a single kit that I named Viperkit. Her calico fur seemed beautiful and her long tail and amber eyes just said 'viper'. Not in a negative way, but the way she moved, even as a kit was beautiful. I could only imagine what a great warrior she would be. _

_When Viperkit was three moons old, she went up to Hawkstar and told her she wanted to join Blackheart and be in ShadowClan. By then, everyone knew about my forbidden love affair with Blackheart. Hawkstar sent out a patrol to the ShadowClan boarder to ask Darkstar if Viperkit could join. When the small ShadowClan patrol walked into camp, with Darkstar, Blackheart, Poisonflower, and Twilightfur; my heart shattered. Viperkit ran up to Poisonflower, Darkstar's mate and expecting his kits, looking so happy her wish was coming true. I couldn't bring myself to show how sad I was, with her so happy. Poisonflower sniffed her, then looked at me and nodded while saying,_

"_Don't worry Scarfeather; I'll take care of her." Poisonflower and I had been friends since we were apprentices, so I knew Viperkit was in safe paws. I twitched my ear in gratitude while I went over to Viperkit, nuzzled her, and said goodbye._

Tigerpaw's POV

_I woke up to an exci_ted Loudpaw shaking me awake_. Oh, it must be her warrior ceremony. Finally._ I shook the sleep from my body and exited the apprentice den. I looked over towards the nursery seeing Icebreath cleaning one of her two kits, Brambekit. _Ah, today must be their apprentice ceremony too. How exciting._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Hawkstar's voice ran out. Dawnflower came out of the nursery with her four moon old kits, Brightkit and Runnungkit, behind her.

"I gather you all for one of my favorite duties," Hawkstar announced. "Bramblekit and Mosskit have reached their sixth moon. Mosskit."

Mosskit left Icebreath's side calmly, walking to Hawkstar's side.

"From this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Mosspaw." Hawkstar paused for two heart-beats. "Leopardpelt. It's time you receive an apprentice." Leopardpelt came forward and touched noses with Mosspaw.

"Bramblekit." My sister came forward as graceful as a dove, her long tail gliding.

"From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Bramblepaw." He paused for three heartbeats. "Spottedtalon, you will mentor young Bramblepaw; I know you will give him the compassion that you have been gifted with." I looked over at my father and purred with pride. _My father is finally a mentor!_ I wanted to jump for joy, but I stayed still, for Spottedtalon's sake. He went up to Bramblepaw and touched noses with him, his eyes gleaming. Then came the shouting.

Everyone in the Clan cheered their names. "Bramblepaw! Mosspaw! Bramblepaw! Mosspaw!" When we were quiet and the new apprentices sat down with the rest of the apprentices, Hawkstar continued, calling Loudpaw forward and looking at her with narrowed eyes. His voice rang out, clear and measured in the hushed woods. "I, Hawkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down at Loudpaw, narrowing his eyes. "Loudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she replied, their fur bristling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Loudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Loudstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hawkstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Loudstorm's bowed head. She bent lower to give his shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors.

Meows of tribute sounded from the crowd, and the voices of the Clan rose in the still morning air to chant the new warrior name. "Loudstorm! Loudstorm!"

"In the tradition of our ancestors, Loudstorm must sit in silent vigil starting at moonhigh until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." meowed Hawkstar.

Loudstorm nodded solemnly.

I ran over to the newly named white-and-ginger tabby she-cat congratulating her. I had never seen her so happy and Wildtalon looked so proud, as if he was a father watching his kits grow up to become warriors, but Wildtalon only had one kit, Nightpaw.

Clawstalker called me over from the fresh-kill pile. I ran over to the gray tom while my stomach growled in hunger.

"Eat quickly, grab Nightpaw and Flowerpaw, and meet me at the Sandy Hollow. Okay?" I nodded and ran off to get Nightpaw and Flowerpaw. _It's just a normal day in ThunderClan I suppose._

::::::::::::::

_**A/N: Alrighty then! I think this is my longest chapter yet huh? I'm so proud of myself. Did you all have a great Christmas? It's great getting presents, but let us never forget the reason for this blessed holiday! God bless and Happy New Year if I don't update before that!**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS ^_^ (sound a little wired? Is that too much?)**_

_**R&R?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello! I am sooo happy right now! I want to thank firestar111, AvenJackel, HawkstarZero, and spottedsky for reviewing!**_

_**firestar111: I didn't name her Loudheart because my Penname character is gonna be in another story that I'm going to write ^_^**_

_**AvenJackel: Thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing every chapter! When I woke up (at like, 4:23 PM or something) I had to hide my face in my pillow cuz I was screaming for joy! Thank you so much!**_

_**HawkstarZero: Okay, I'll fix that, and I understand how that's confusing.**_

_**spottedsky: ;) ~ Well... **_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, but I own my characters

**Chapter Ten**

"Come on Tigerpaw! Try to knock me down!" Clawstalker yelled at me, his eyes narrowed. "How can you do so well during a fight, but during practice, you can't fight me?"

I was breathing heavily, Nightpaw and Flowerpaw were practicing on each other, while, because I'm younger, I was training with my mentor, Clawstalker. He may seem to be pushing me too hard, but it's only because he knows I can do it.

"Can I get a quick drink of water first Clawstalker?" I gagged. "We've been training since a little past sunrise, and its sunhigh!" Clawstalker nodded, lifting a paw so he could wash the sand from his long, thick pelt.

I padded to the river that separated ThunderClan territory and RiverClan territory. I kneeled and lapped at the water, shivering in delight of the coolness of the water going down my throat. That's when I saw a gray reflection in the water.

"Whaa-!" I backed up, eyes wide, and Swiftpaw was looking at me and purring in amusement.

"Well, it looks like someone is happy to see me." he wrapped his tail around his large paws, looking pleased with himself.

"As if you fishface!" I spat at him, making the fur on my shoulders lay flat. "You just surprised me is all! For StarClan's sake Swiftpaw, why won't you leave me alone?" I was pacing at the other side of the river, steaming.

"First of all, who's Swiftpaw? I'm Swift_breeze._" I looked at him, my heart racing.

"Congratulations Swiftbreeze! I'm so happy for-" I stopped myself before I finished. I looked at him, and saw that his eyes had softened.

"Thank you very much Tigerpaw. That makes me happy too." he hopped across the stepping stones.

"Wait! You can't-" the next thing I knew, his face was so close that our noses were touching.

"And to answer your question, I can't leave you alone because you fascinate me. I can tell you've been an apprentice for what? Four moons? And you fought like that? It's amazing." He wrapped his body around mine and a purr escaped my throat. _No! I can't feel like this! It's against the warrior code! I will not, I repeat, I will NOT fall for him! _I tried to get out of his grasp, but he licked my cheek, surprising me.

"I want to get to know you, Tigerpaw, please," his blue eyes were pleading. For a moment, just for a moment, I got lost in them. My heart was telling me to give in, but my head yelled at me to get out of this situation. I untangled myself from him.

"I-I- I can't Swiftbreeze!" I could feel the tears coming. "I'm sorry!" I ran off, tears streaming down my face. When I get back to the Sandy Hollow, Nightpaw was the first one to notice my tears.

"Tigerpaw!" he screamed, running over to me. He wrapped himself around me comfortingly. The good thing was, I had washed Swiftbreeze's sent off before I got there. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and looked at Clawstalker. "Can we stop training for the rest of the day? I-I just don't think I can today. Can I just go hunt by myself for a while?" Clawstalker looked worried, but he nodded. I ran off to hunt.

::::::::::::::

That was two moons ago. Dawnflower's kits, Brightkit and Runningkit, became apprentices. Brightpaw's mentor was Rocklegs, and Runningpaw's, Redsky. Nightpaw, Flowerpaw, and Swiftpaw (of WindClan), and Willowpaw (Swiftbreez's sister) became warriors. Nightpaw became Nightwalker, Flowerpaw became Flowerwish, Swiftpaw of WindClan became Swiftwind, and Willowpaw became Willowshine. Lionpaw, Leopardpaw, Cheetahpaw and I haven't become warriors yet, which is fine with me.

"Hey, Tigerpaw!" Cheetahpaw called, her beautiful coat smooth and her blue eyes sparkling. "We haven't talked lately. How are you with training?" she sat down next to me. I could scent the faint scent of Hawkstar on her fur, but I decided to ignore it.

"I'm good. Clawstalker is an amazing mentor."

"Yeah, so is Hawkstar." As she said that, her eyes had a dreamy look. I got up.

"I'm going to look for Flowerwish, okay? I'll talk to you later." I twitched my tail goodbye and followed Flowerwish's sent, which was usually easy, but today I had to really try. _That's weird, it's going towards the WindClan boarder._ Fear enveloped my heart. _Oh, no!_ I ran like a WindClan cat, following her scent, praying that my thoughts were wrong.

::::::::::::::

_**A/N:Okay! That's it for today! Thanks for reading! Review please!**_

_**Tigerpaw: Why Bella? Why are you doing this to me?**_

_**Me: Because it's fun**_

_**R&R?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! YOU SEE, ALL OUR COMPUTERS SHUT DOWN, AND IT TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO GET A NEW LAPTOP! PLEEEAASSSEE DON'T KILL MEH!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

_Flowerwish's POV_

I snuck into the clearing of Fourtrees. My heart was racing. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this!____What if my Clan finds out?_ These thoughts were still swirling in my head when I felt a warm, familiar body around me. I sighed happily. He always made things better.

"_Swiftwind…_" I murmured. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm thrilled to see you as well. Guess what? I became WindClan deputy last night!" He purred loudly.

"Oh my! Swiftwind! That's wonderful!" I licked his face, purring loudly, whispering 'I love you' now and then.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"**_ Swiftwind and I turned to the source of the voice. _Oh no…Tigerpaw…_

Tigerpaw's amber eyes were blazing. It was the scariest things I had ever seen. "Tigerpaw.."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME FLOWERWISH! HOW COULD YOU?" She'd never yelled before. I sighed and padded to her to be at eye-level.

"You'll understand when you're older Tigerpaw. I love Swiftwind. There's nothing that can be done about it." Tigerpaw's eyes flamed and she growled at me.

"I'm not a kit! Besides, you could've just ignored him! You know what Scarfeather went through! You see it every day!"

"You weren't supposed to find out…" I whispered. Tigerpaw became still, eyes filled with hurt. They seemed to say, _I thought we were friends._ I looked Swiftwind in the eyes. "Besides. I can't go back now. I'm expecting kits." His eyes filled with happiness and Swiftwind purred. Tigerpaw looked at me with pure anger.

"Why?" She ran off, fur bristled. I sighed and gave Swiftwind a goodnight lick and ran off to camp.

_Tigerpaw's POV_

Tears ran down my face as I entered camp. It was too much. She had lied to me, and now she was a queen expecting half-Clan kits. If only I could have stopped her. I ran quietly to my nest in the apprentices den and cried softly.

**-PAGE BREAK TIME!-**

When I woke up, the Clan was up with excitement. Flowerwish was in the center of camp, a smile on her beautiful face. _She must not have told the Clan that the kits aren't full ThunderClan. _I thought to myself. I went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole, not looking in Flowerwish's direction. Nightwalker came up to me.

"Isn't this exciting Tigerpaw? Flowerwish is gonna be a mother, which means more kits for the Clan!" I sighed, not wanting to ruin everyone's good mood.

"Yeah. It is wonderful." I murmured. Nightwalker tilted his head to the side, but decided to ignore my tone.

**-ANOTHER PAGE BREAK!-**

Six moons passed, and Flowerwish's belly grew day by day. I hadn't talked to her since we fought three moons ago.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Flowerwish was behind the nursery, ready to leave to tell Swiftwind that they had to stop the visits until the kits came probably. I decided to confront her._

"_Why did you do it?" I asked her._

"_None of your business Tigerpaw. But if you _need _ to know, it's because I love Swiftwind. Now, leave me be." I moved in her way._

"_So? Doesn't mean you can go around and violate the warrior code."_

"_You'll never understand Tigerpaw."_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

I sighed. I was enjoying the sun on my fur, when I saw something in the corner of my eye. _Is that dark gray fur_? I sniffed the air. _WINDCLAN_! I followed the dark gray cat and that's when I realized he was headed to the ThunderClan camp. _No! Go away!_ I then heard the screeching and yowling of cats. The scent of blood was in the air. I tried to call out, but I had no voice. The dark gray cat rab all the way to ThunderClan camp, where a full-out fight was going on.

"Take that WindClan fleas!" I looked for the owner of the voice. Horror gripped my heart. Flowerwish. The dark gray tom saw her, crouched and jumped.

_**NO!**_

_**A/N: Please RNR?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Why hello everyone! Remember, I need at least 2 reviews to update –hint hint- Oh, happy belated Canada and Independence Day (7/1 & 7/4)!**_

**Chapter 12**

Flowerwish didn't even notice the dark gray tom, she kept fighting. The WindClan tom attacked her, scratching at her swollen belly. I was still fighting a white she-cat with silver specks when I saw Swiftwind pull the tom off her.

"_No!_" He growled at his Clanmate. "Boundingheart, how could you? She's expecting kits!" The fighting stopped in horror. Boundingheart's ears flattened against his head, while Swiftwind was licking Flowerwish's face. I ran to them, ignoring the she-cat I had been fighting.

"Flowerwish...please...please don't die on me…what about our kits?" Swiftwind was hysterical; when everyone heard him, there was a collective gasp from both sides.

"Swift...Swiftwind…the...the kits are…coming…" She whispered to him, then, she screamed. Tangleclaw ran to her, herbs in mouth and shooed all unwanted cats from the scene. I stayed, obviously; because she was my best friend. Swiftwind was licking her face, trying to comfort her, while I stared at her, in shock. _No. . . my best friend can't die. . .it's. . .it's impossible. She'll have kits to take care of._

"Swiftwind," she coughed violently while panting, then gritted her teeth. "I need you…to promise me…to…move..on." She yowled in pain, and a single kit was born. Sandpaw started licking the kit, trying to clean it. Tangleclaw handed Flowerwish something. "Raspberry leaves," He whispered. "For the bleeding." Sandpaw check the kit after cleaning it. He said it was a tom. The kit was a beautiful orange. His little chest, tail tip, ear tips, jaw, and muzzle were white. His paws were black; as was the line that started on the top of his head, went across his back, and ended at his white tail tip. He was beautiful. Swiftwind and Flowerwish looked at their son with love, and Flowerwish brought the kit to her belly. Her eyes seemed to have lost the light, but she smiled at the sight of her kit. She nuzzled him and looked at Swiftwind.

"His..name…" Her head suddenly fell to the ground, and I started freaking out. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! Please StarClan don't take her please!_ I ran closer to her, eyes filling with tears. "Flowerwish, please. I'm so sorry I was mad at you, just please!" The tears were now freely falling down my face, even though it was sprinkling. She looked at me with her violet eyes.

"It's okay Tigerpaw. I understand. And I forgive you." I licked her forehead and backed up so Swiftwind could see her.

"His name…Swiftwind..can I name him?" Flowerwish was looking at him, her head still on the ground, for she was too weak to lift it up. Swiftwind chuckled, tears rolling down his face.

"Of course Flowerwish. Whatever you want" He whispered lovingly to her.

"Stormedkit. Be-because, wh-whe-when you a-add thunder a-and w-wi-wind to-tog-together, yo-you get a-a stor-storm." Her strength was fading. She looked at Swiftwind, tears now running down her face as well. "I love you Swiftwind," she looked at Stormedkit. "And I love you too . . .Stormedkit."

That's when I saw the light in her eyes disappear.

"_**Noooo! Flowerwish please!**_**"** Swiftwind and I both screamed. Tiny Stormedkit started wailing from the cold, and Sandpaw picked the kit up and ran to the nursery to keep him dry. Both Clans were silent, and that's when I saw a light-brown tabby tom with light-gray tabby legs and tail. He had white paws, tail-tip, and yellow eyes.

"Swiftwind, is it true that this she-cat was your mate?" Both Swiftwind and I flinched, not use to the past tense. But Swiftwind nodded.

"Yes Swiftstar. She is-I mean…was." Swiftstar shook his head sadly.

"It is a shame. We shall talk about your punishment later. But I think losing your mate, and kit being taken away is enough." Hawkstar had walked over and was mourning over Flowerwish. He looked up at the other leader.

"Yes, and my Clan is suffering a loss of one of our cats. Please leave ThunderClan territory so we may mourn in peace." Swiftstar nodded and gathered his Clan, and left. I stay there with Flowerwish and cry. It was pouring now, but I didn't care. That's when Hawkstar jumped onto the Great Rock, and announced all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the High Rock for a Clan meeting.

I reluctantly left Flowerwish's body and ran to Nightwalker, who was crying too.

"Cheetahpaw, Leopardpaw, Lionpaw, and Tigerpaw, approach the High Rock." My eyes widened, but all four of us did.

Hawkstar fixed his eyes on Silverpelt's faint wrath of stars. His voice rang out, clear and measured in the hushed woods. "I, Hawkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at us, narrowing his eyes. "Cheetahpaw, Leopardpaw, Lionpaw, and Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," we replied, our fur bristling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Cheetahpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cheetahleap. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hawkstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Cheetahleap's bowed head. She bent lower to give his shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors.

Hawkstar stood and studied Leopardpaw for a long moment before speaking. "Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardstep. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He touched his muzzle to his head.

I could see that Leopardstep's muscles were trembling so much that he could hardly stoop to lick Hawkstar's shoulder. I heard him purr hoarsely to show his thanks, then slipped away to stand beside Cheetaleap.

"Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hawkstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Lionclaw's bowed head. He bent lower to give his shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors.

Hawkstar stood and studied me for a long moment before speaking. "Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tiger-."

"I would like to honor Flowerwish Hawkstar. With taking her name." I said bravely, hoping I could, for my friend. Hawkstar smiled.

" From this moment you will be known as Tigerflower. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He touched his muzzle to my head.

My muscles were trembling so much that I could hardly stoop to lick Hawkstar's shoulder. I purred softly to show my thanks, then slipped away to stand beside my siblings.

Meows of tribute sounded from the crowd, and the voices of the Clan rose in the still night air to chant the new warrior names. "Cheetahleap! Leopardstep! Lionclaw! Tigerflower! Cheetahleap! Leopardstep! Lionclaw! Tigerflower!"

"It is almost moonhigh," meowed Hawkstar. "In the tradition of our ancestors, Cheetahleap, Leoparstep, Lionclaw, and Tigerflower must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

We nodded solemnly. I ran to Flowerwish's body and licked her fur. I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Stormedkit."

::::::::::::

_**A/N: please don't kill me! I have to kill her to get the story moving. Her death was planned from the beginning. I was gonna kill her off, not to be mean, but because it's for the story, or else the plot wouldn't work. See?**_

_**Pwease RnR?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd like to thank Daystar and daystarandnightstar…even though I'm not sure if they are different people cuz they don't have an account ^_^**

**And I'd also like to thank Violetstorm for reviewing as well~! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors or else I would have a freaking clue what was going on in the series**

**0.o**

**Chapter 13**

I picked up little Stormedkit and walked over to the nursery. There were two queens, Fuzzymask, who was Mudface's mate, and Leopardpelt, who was Mossears' mate. Both had kits recently. Fuzzymask had two kits, one she-kit and one tom. The tom was a white and ginger tabby with blue eyes, and the she-kit was white, with ginger tabby markings, and amber eyes. They named the tom Blazekit, and the she-kit Burnkit. Leopardpelt had given birth to a light brown tom with white tabby markings and blue-gray eyes, named Leafkit. I padded over to Leopardpelt and dropped Stormedkit into the nest.

"Leopardpelt, can you please be Stormedkit's surrogate mother? Since… Flowerwish is dead, he needs a mother. Leopardpelt and Mossears, who used to be her apprentice, had fallen in love while she was mentoring him. We all knew they would end up mates. The beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat nodded, looking down at the newborn kit wiggling to her belly.

"He's beautiful. I know he'll be a great warrior, like his mother was, and father is." I nodded to her, not wanting to speak about my dead friend. I thanked her and ran out of the nursery, and nodded to Cheetahleap, Lionclaw, and Leopardstep as I sat silent vigil with them, excitement coursing through me.

It's been a quarter moon since Flowerwish's death, and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her, and what could have been. She could have been alongside me in the Elders Den, us telling kits about our adventures together. But she decided to go against the warrior code, and everyone else had to live with her mistake. ThunderClan, Stormedkit, who was growing bigger and stronger every day, and Swiftwind, who was now Swiftstar because the previous Swiftstar died saving an apprentice from a wolf. Runningpaw and Brightpaw became warriors, Runningbelly and Brightheart. Tigerhead joined the Elders Den, which he deserved. Life seemed to be going fast for me, I had no clue why.

I walked out of the Warriors Den and stretched. Every day, I would visit Stormedkit. I had promised Flowerwish I would take care of him and this was how I would do it. I padded quietly to the nursery before I went on the sunrise hunting patrol with Nightwalker and Lionclaw. When I entered the nursery, flashbacks from my kit-hood came back.

"_Tigerkit! Tigerkit, wake up!" I jumped up ready to scream when I saw who was yelling at me._

"_Don't do that Cheetahkit! You scared me for StarClan's sake!" All she did was purr in amusement._

"_Heeellooo? Earth to Tigerkit!" Cheetahkit yelled in my face. I shook my head,_

"_Sorry. I was just spacing out." I told her._

"_Well come on slow poke! We have to get outside before Spottedtalon gets back to camp!" Cheetahkit's beautiful golden spotted fur disappeared into the light of the world outside of the nursery._

" _Tigerkit?" It was my mother's voice._

"_Coming!" I yelled in response._

"_Finally. . . " I heard Lionkit grumble._

"_What was that, mouse-brain?" I growled at him, getting into fighting position, " Do you want to make me angry?"_

I chuckled at the memory. I also remembered the time with the medicine den.

"_Hey Tigerkit! Come over here! We're gonna play a game!" Leopardkit yelled across to me._

"_Coming! See you later guys. I guess I should enjoy being a kit huh?" I got up and flicked my tail good-bye to them and strode towards my littermates._

"_What are we going to do guys?" I asked once I got into the little group they had made._

"_Well, you know how we have the Highrock over there?" Lionkit pointed to the Highrock with his golden tail. "And we're not allowed on it?" He whispered. We all nodded. "Well, I've decided if we can't go on that rock, we should go onto the medicine den!" Lionkit looked at us probably expecting words of approval and praise._

"_. . .You're completely mouse-brained." I told him. He started to reply, but I lifted up my paw for silence. "What if one of us slipped and fell? Someone could get really hurt Lionkit. And besides, what if Tangleclaw catches us?" All of us shivered at the thought._

"_I already checked on that Tigerkit. I made sure that h wouldn't be here when we climb on top of the medicine den." Lionkit answered._

"_Well, at least you're thorough." I told him._

"_So it's settled? Are we gonna climb it or not?" Cheetahkit asked. Without waiting for any of us to answer, she walked to the medicine den, crouched, and jumped. She struggled for a little bit, but got up there okay. Her black cheetah markings looked almost purple in the sunlight. Lionkit followed her example, but made sure he was in front of her, because he thought of the idea. Leopardkit, with his black leopard markings, did the same and sat next to Cheetahkit. I hesitated._

"_Come on Tigerkit! You can see the whole camp from here!" Leopardkit urged. "It's not that hard to get onto. Besides, your back legs and front legs have more strength than any of ours. It will make up for your small size." I sighed but followed their example. That was nothing to worry about mouse-brain. You got up here in one leap. I scolded myself. Leopardkit was right though. You could see the whole camp from up here. I suddenly felt a sudden rush of power flow through me. I liked the feeling so much; I never wanted to leave that spot. I've never felt so powerful. . . Is this what it feels like to be leader? I immediately banished that thought from my head. I, surprisingly, never want to become leader. All I want is to be the normal warrior. Nothing more. Maybe someday, someday a mother, but that would be far far away in the future. My momentary bliss was shattered by a small yelp, followed by a small breeze beside me. I twisted my head and realized all my mouse-brained littermates had fallen off the den and were trying desperately to stay on the rock and not fall._

"_Grab hold of each other's tails okay? And whatever you do, don't. Let. Go!" They listened to me and were biting each other's tails. That must hurt. I thought. I grabbed Leopardkit's scruff and yanked with the power of LionClan and got them back onto the top of the medicine den._

"_Are you happy now? I hope that was worth the trouble guys." I scolded my littermates and jumped down off of the medicine den, not looking back at my mouse-brained siblings._

I sighed. _ No use in remembering the past. Just focus on the present and future._ I padded to Leopardpelt's nest, where Leafkit and Stormedkit lay. Stormedkit slowly opened his eyes as his nose twitched with a new scent in the nursery. His eyes were just like Flowerwish's: violet. He acted like her too.

"Tigerflower!" He whisper-yelled. His large paws crashed into my chest, and I pretended to fall down defeated.

"Ow. I-I can't go on Stormedkit. Go..go on with-without me!" I whispered, then dramatically laid my head on the ground, sticking out my tongue for effect. He giggled and climbed on top of me, striking a pose. We both heard giggling and looked up to see Leafkit and Leopardpelt laughing at the scene.

"Tigerflower, I thought you were strong enough to take on a kit. Apparently I was wrong." Leopardpelt said through chuckles. I just rolled my eyes and set Stormedkit back into the nest.

"Why do you have to leave Tigerflower? We were having fun!" Stormedkit whined. I couldn't help but lightly and playfully bat him on the left side of his head with my paw.

"Sorry, Stormedkit. But I have warrior duties to attend to." The tiny kit pouted but crawled to Leopardpelt's belly. I smiled and padded out and met with Nightwalker and Lionclaw.

"Ready, Tigerflower?" Nightwalker asked me. He and I had drifted apart since he became a warrior, and after Flowerwish's death, we rarely spoke. But he smiled warmly at me, as if we were still in the nursery when I was a kit. How I missed those days.

I nodded and we started off to Sunningrocks. We decided to split up and meet up there when we caught as much prey as we could carry. I sniffed around and sniffed out a vole by the river. I crouched, and lightly and soundlessly stalked the vole. As it was looking away, I pounced and killed it instantly.

That's when I smelled another cat in the air. A _RiverClan___cat. My fur bristled instantly as I looked over to the other side of the river, and there the perpetrator was, in plain sight. Unexpectedly, I froze mid yowl. The fur on this cat was a light gray, and had unusual blue-gray swirls on his fur. My heart started beating rapidly. _I would know him anywhere_.

His beautiful blue eyes locked onto my amber ones and he smiled. "Tigerpaw, look at you. You almost look like a warrior." As he said this, he was swimming across and encircled himself around me, making me tremble from the cold and pleasure.

"Th-that's because I _am_ a warrior now Swiftbreeze. My name's now Tigerflower, after-" I didn't finish the sentence, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Swiftbreeze noticed and wrapped himself tighter around me, licking my eyes to catch the tears.

" That is a beautiful name for a beautiful she-cat Tigerflower. Please, please don't cry." He whispered to me. I couldn't help what I did next, he was right there. I just wanted someone to be there for me, to tell me everything was going to be alright. I buried my face into his beautiful fur. He seemed shocked at first, but then started to lick my head and neck.

"What happened?" He murmured into my fur as his body tightened around mine.

"Flowerwish…she…she's dead Swiftbreeze. I told her that being with Swiftstar was a terrible mistake but she didn't listen. Sh-she gave birth to a beautiful tom – Stormedkit, she named him- because "when you add thunder and wind you get a storm"; was her reasoning." I failed to realize that we were hidden under a thick bush, him wrapped around me and me bawling into his fur. My head was shouting, _Tigerflower, you have to shove him away! Run and finish hunting before-_, but my heart shut my mind up. I looked into Swiftbreeze's blue eyes, and let myself get lost in them. He leaned forward and rubbed his muzzle against mine, a purr escaping both our throats.

"Would you please be my mate Tigerflower? I have been waiting until you became a warrior, because I have loved you for a long time." He whispered to me. At first, I didn't answer, and let my tail trail along the three claw marks I had left him when we were both apprentices. I had been so worried that I blinded his left eye, but his eye had been closed when I'd scratched it, so there was only a scar starting at his eyebrow, and ending at his cheek, not scratching the eye. I looked into Swiftbreeze's eyes again, gathering strength from them.

_What are you thinking? After what happened with Flowerwish, you're gonna go ahead and make the same mistake? Do you have bees for brains?_

_But we won't try to have kits. Besides, he probably doesn't want kits yet either._

_You are completely mousebrained. You should have learned from Scarfeather and Flowerwish's mistakes! Scarfeather ended up with her kit leaving her for ShadowClan, and Flowerwish is __**dead!**__ How do you think __**you'll**__ end up?_

_I'm not like them._

I shook my head, clearing it. I could feel the tear flowing down my cheeks. "Swiftbreeze, I love you too. So, so much. But I have to be a warrior! I- I have to take care of Stormedkit. I promised Flowerwish! I-" I was cut off my Swiftbreeze licking my chin. I froze, and slowly looked him in the eye.

"Tigerflower, how 'bout we make a deal. We will only meet up at Gatherings until Stormedkit becomes an apprentice. I can wait."

He was so gentle and understanding. I tackled him and buried my face into his chest, purring loudly. His front legs were draping my shoulders, and his tail twined with mine. "I'll take that as a yes?" he chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. We groomed each other for a while, until I remembered that I was on a hunting patrol.

"Swiftbreeze, I have to go and continue hunting, or else the others will suspect something." I said. He passed me some tulips he found lying around and told me to roll in them, while he would swim to rub off my scent. I did as I was told and licked him goodbye.

I ended up bringing three voles, two robins, and four mice back with me to camp. Nightwalker had commented on the tulip smell, and I told him I hid there waiting for the mice to come out. He bought it, and I padded to the nursery again to visit Stormedkit. I greeted him with a purr and licked his head.

I continued on with my daily duties without a second thought, until I settled into my nest that night.

_Tomorrow night is the Gathering._

**A/N: That's all for this chapter!**

**France: Ah, forbidden love~! It is true **_**l'amour**_**!**

**England: -hits him with his scones (Me:*shudders*)- Bloody frog, what the hell are we doing here anyway?**

**Me: Well, you **are** the one who casted that spell Iggy.**

**Disclaimer cont: I sadly DO NOT own Hetalia. *tear tear***

**R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Here I am! Sorry, I started school on the 24 so I'm trying to get into the groove of school. Anyway, here's the next chapter! And school's been so dang busy with my research paper and stuff.**_

_**Oh! And I've been busy with school in general, sophomore year...busy busy...Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it every time? –sigh- I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 14**

I opened my eyes to see Nightwalker looking at me with his icy blue eyes. Without thinking, I looked around for Flowerwish, when I remembered that we weren't kits anymore. Nightwalker smiled at me, warmth in his eyes. I smiled back, wishing instead of him, it was Swiftbreeze in the den with me. Lionclaw was outside with Loudstorm; they seemed to be getting close lately. Cheetahleap was with Hawkstar in his den, and Leopardstep was out on a hunting patrol. _I' m the only cat that is doing wrong._

I shook my head and got up to stretch my back. Nightwalker playfully shoved me, and left the den. I chuckled and padded out, squinting at the sudden brightness. My white fur gleamed in the light, and my black tabby markings seemed almost purple in the light.

**-PAGE BREAK!-**

After I ate, I was laying outside cleaning myself when Leafkit and Stormedkit ran out of the nursery, laughing and mewling. Stormedkit pounced on Leafkit's tail, causing the light brown tom kit's fur to puff out so much he looked like a little ball. His blue-gray eyes glared at Stormedkit's smug smile. Leafkit's white tabby markings made his eyes seem even darker.

I chuckled at the scene, warmth growing through my body. _They grow up too fast_. Finally, I kind of understood what Scarfeather and Spottedtalon meant. It seemed like yesterday that Stormedkit was born, and now he was a quarter moon old. My tail twitched as Nightwalker sat next to me and nodded in greeting. As we had gotten older, it seems that we drifted apart. I laid my head down on the ground and lay on my back, feeling the sun on my belly. I watched as his white, star-shape flecks on his black fur shimmered.

"What are you doing Tigerflower?" Nightwalker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Relaxing, what does it look like mouse-brain?" I said with a smirk.

"Looks to me like you're rolling over like a dog,"

I gaped at him and sat up, a pout forming on my face. Then, an evil idea struck me. I sneered devilishly and crouched down while Nightwalker was cleaning his face, too distracted to notice my movements. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stormedkit and Leafkit watching me, and I winked at them, to keep their giggles quiet.

Then I tackled him.

It was a hysterical sight. When I tackled him, he let out a yowl of surprise, and I held him down with my paws on his chest, a purr of triumph vibrating through me. Nightwalker's blue eyes sparked, and he batted my face with his paws, shocking me. I jumped off him, and we both crouched, humor in both our eyes. I flew onto his back, well, that was my intention anyway. That fox- minded tom guessed my move and crashed into my belly, knocking the wind out of me. Of course, I tried to get him onto his back instead, and we ended up going in circles (_**A/N: like a cartoon~!)**_. Our little fight seemed to go on for ages, until Hawkstar and Wildtalon grabbed our scruffs, holding us back from each other. They both looked at us.

_Uh-oh. I remember that look._

We flattened our ears to our heads and looked at our paws, feeling like kits getting scolded by their mother. Hawkstar decided to speak up.

"Do I want to ask?" We both shook our heads. I looked up at him with one eye, frightened I might see anger, but all I saw was humor.

"Next time you want to act like kits, go to the Sandy Hollow," he walked away from us, Cheetahleap glancing at me and purring, then followed him.

_I wonder if they're mates yet._ I thought to myself as I stretched out my back.

"That was fun," Nightwalker said, causing me to jump five tail lengths in the air.

"Don't scare me like that mouse-brain!"

"Didn't _mean_ to Tigerflower,"

"Well you should be careful!"

"I used to be able to talk to you when ever!"

"Well we're warriors now so it shouldn't matter!"

It matters to me!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"BECAUSE I L-!"

"NIGHTWALKER! BE QUIET!" said a beautiful black she-cat. I noticed it was Swifteyes, Nightwalker's mother. Her yellow eyes were bursting with annoyance, and her tail was swishing in anger. Both of us flattened our ears at the terrifying sight. Swifteyes walked up to us, glaring. "You two are warriors and shouldn't be bickering like kits. I am very ashamed of you both. What do you think those kits-" she pointed at the nursery with her tail, "-think of warriors now, _hm?_" she hit us both on the side with her paw like we were both kits again. After we mumbled our apologizes, she stalked off to Wildtalon, who was talking to Tigerhead, his old mentor.

Nightwalker and I sheepishly looked at each other and grabbed some fresh-kill.

**-PAGE BREAKS ARE SO AWESOMEFULTASTICAL!-**

The light of the full moon illuminated everyone's fur, making us all silver. I was talking to two ShadowClan cats. Viperbreath wouldn't let me tell her about Scarfeather, claiming she didn't want to know. Her apprentice was an orange tom with dark blue eyes, and was called Orangepaw. He kept babbling about how he had finally caught a rabbit that had made it across the Thunderpath and somehow lived. Apparently ShadowClan doesn't get many rabbits.

I was trying so hard to tune out Orangepaw's ramblings that I didn't notice Viperbreath trying to talk to me.

"TIGERFLOWER!" I jumped when I finally came to my senses, and Viperbreath had a look of impatience in her stare.

"Fox-dung Viperbreath! What is it?" I responded, trying to smooth down my fur. She rolled her green eyes and nodded her head to the right, making me look.

"I think that RiverClan cat wants to talk to you." My skin felt hot under my fur when I realized who she was talking about. I excused myself and got up, padding over towards Swiftbreeze, whose blue eyes were bright with eagerness and glee. He purred and ran into the cover of the trees, twitching his tail, beckoning me to follow. I glanced over my shoulder, and then followed him.

When we were out of sight to the cats in the huge clearing of Four Trees, he and I rubbed our muzzles together, purring loudly.

"I'm so happy you decided to follow me," Swiftbreeze sighed, licking my cheek.

"Of course I followed. I said I would didn't I?" I buried my nose into his light gray, blue-gray swirled fur, breathing in his scent and enjoying it. "I am just glad I'm here with you," I mumbled into his neck, closing my eyes. We stepped back from each other, locking amber eyes to blue. His eyes contained so much love; I couldn't look for too long. He leaned forward and touched his nose to mine, and I felt as if I was in the stars of StarClan. My body trembled and his beautiful face sported a large, loving smile.

He padded over to sit beside me and twined his tail with mine. I rested my head in to crook of his neck and sighed happily. _He is definitely the one. It feels so __**right**_**, **I thought, purring.

We stayed like that for a few more heartbeats, until he touched his nose to my cheek, whispering a 'good bye' into my fur as he walked away. We had already decided to walk into the Gathering at different moments, as not to raise suspicion. After three heartbeats I padded out into the large clearing and found Nightwalker to sit next to him.

When it was Hawkstar's turn to speak, he announced that Cheetahleap, Lionclaw, Leopardstap, and I were warrior, and they congratulated us gracefully. I don't think I had ever been more proud in my life

-**Oh look! IT'S ANOTHER FICKIN' PAGE BREAK!-**

Moons passed, and as they passed, the more sure I was that Swiftbreeze and I were okay. We were very content to stay as we were, and everything was perfect. The night before last, he and I had snuck out to take a long walk, our tails intertwined.

At the moment, I was sitting around the Highrock to witness Leafkit's and Stormedkit's apprentice ceremony. Blazekit and Burnkit-now Blazepaw and Burnpaw- had had theirs a moon ago. Blazepaw's mentor was Scarfeather, and Burnpaw's mentor was Thorntail.

I silenced my thoughts to listen to the ceremony.

"I gather you all for one of my favorite duties," Hawkstar announced. "Leafkit and Stormedkit have reached their sixth moon."

The Clan started whispering their excitement.

"Leafkit." Hawkstar announced. I watched Leafkit move from his mother's side, his light brown fur with white tabby markings smooth, but his blue-gray eyes showed his nervousness. He walked calmly beside Hawkstar.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Leafpaw." Everyone in the Clan chanted his name.

"Redsky," Hawkstar called. Redsky padded forward and stopped beside Leafpaw.

"I know that I am putting Leafpaw in safe paws," Hawkstar meowed. "I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom he will need."

Redsky nodded and touched his nose to Leafpaw, and then they walked back into the crowd.

"Stormedkit," Hawkstar announced. I watched his ginger, white, and black form pad away from Leopardpelt, his fur smooth, but his violet eyes-so much like Flowerwish's- were tinted with nervousness. He padded over to Hawkstar.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Stormedpaw," Every cat cheered, as did I, but as Nightwalker and I locked eyes, I knew he was thinking the same as I; _Flowerwish would have been __**so**__ proud._

"Nightwalker," I gasped, and watched him with wide eyes as he stopped beside Stormedpaw.

"I know I am putting Stormedpaw in safe paws. I know that you and Flowerwish were good friends," Hawkstar mewed. "I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom he will need."

"I will teach him everything I know," Nightwalker promised. He touched Stormedpaw's muzzle with his. I saw Stormedpaw look at me for assurance. I nodded at him, smiling encouragingly.

**-I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS BY NOW-**

Five days passed, and I was starting to get worried. I was ravenously hungry, but my belly was hurting. I seemed to be having trouble hunting, being too tired or my joints in too much pain to move. I was talking to Loudstorm about it, when she brought up a good idea.

"Why don't you go see Tangleclaw and Sandpaw? I bet they know what is going on," If cats could do a facepalm, I would have done just that. _How did I not think of that?_ I thanked her and padded as fast as I could (which wasn't very fast because my body was too weak to move). When I entered the medicine den, both medicine cats were on my like fleas on a rat.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" I asked, plopping down on the nest they forced me into. I have to admit, I felt much better after laying down. Both toms looked at eachother, then looked at me.

"Can't you smell it on you Tigerflower?"

**-HIIIIIII-**

**Mwahahahahahah~ I haz lefted you with a cliffy! No, sorry about that. But, you'll review to find out, si?~**

**ADIOS/ CIAO/GOODBYE MIS AMIGOS/ I MIEI AMICI/ MY FRIENDS!**

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!/ Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo!/ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	15. New Allagiances,Note,& lil bit of nxt Ch

**Dear Everyone: This Chapter _does_ contain story content. I have no IDEA why people think there isn't. This is part of the story, and is not an authors note. Many other stories have this, not just me. Oh, and MANY MORE FICKING STORIES HAVE TINY LITTLE "SCRIPT FORMAT" parts to it, 99% of those chapters are part of the story.**

**PS: IF YOU'RE GONNA REVIEW ON MY STORY, IT BETTER BE AN ACTUAL REVIEW, NOT A "sORRY TO INFORM YOU, BUT THIS IS AGAINST THE FFNET GUIDLINES" CRAP. I DONT WANNA HEAR IT. IF YOU ARE ONLY GONNA COMMENT ON THAT, I DONT WANT THAT IN MY MAILBOX! I DONT GIVE A ****!**

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

**Leader-** **Hawkstar**- light-brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

**Deputy**-**Wildtalon**-white tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Swifteyes**

**Medicine Cat**-**Tangleclaw**-light-brown tabby tom with gray tabby legs, white muzzle, jaw, and lining the eyes. Black fuzzy ear tips and blue eyes. **Apprentice-** **Sandpaw-**dark gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors-** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Swifteyes**-black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of **Nightwalker**)

**Rainfur**-light-brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Mudface**-brown mixed with light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Fuzzymask**

**Spottedtalon**-very dark brown (almost black) tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Scarfeather**

**Scarnose**- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Spottedpath**-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Icebreath**

**Mossears**-light brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Leopardpelt**

**Rocklegs**-black-and-white tom with gray eyes. **Mate: Mousepool**

**Redsky**-light-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and jaw. His right eye is yellow and the left is black (no white in that eye what-so-ever). **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Bluesayer**-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Leopardstep**-yellow tom with black leopard markings and icy blue eyes.

**Clawstalke**r-ragdoll tom **Mate: Dawnflower**

**Scarfeather**-white she-cat with brown stripe starting at the right ear and going down diagonally across her eye and to the side of her pink nose. Blue eyes. **Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Dawnflower**-long-furred pale-ginger-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Icebreath**-black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Mousepoo**l-long-furred black-and white she-cat with a gray tail and back with honey colored eyes.

**Thorntail**-dark gray tom, light gray nose and muzzle with gray eyes.** Apprentice: Burnpaw**

**Loudstorm**-white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

**Nightwalke**r-black tom with white star-shaped flecks all over his body and icy blue eyes. **Apprentice: Stormedpaw**

**Lionclaw**- golden tom with amber eyes.

**Cheetahleap**-long-legged golden she-cat with black cheetah markings, long tail and blue eyes.

**Tigerflower**-small white she-cat with black tabby markings and beautiful amber eyes.

**Bramblefoot**-dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes.

**Leopardpelt**- a dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Fuzzymask**- a beautiful tabby she-cat with white paws and line encircling her bright blue eyes

**Apprentices**- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Blazepaw**-a white and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Burnpaw- **a white she-cat with ginger tabby markings and amber eyes

**Leafpaw-** a light brown tome with white tabby markings and blue-gray eyes

**Stormedpaw**- An orange tom with white ear tips, jaw, muzzle, tail tip, and chest. He also has black paws and a black line that starts at the top of his head and ends at his tail tip. Violet eyes.

**Queens**-(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Unknown

**Elders-** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Tigerhead**-silver tabby tom with a messy scar that didn't heal well near his nose; black lips, and amber eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader-****Darkstar**- black tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Poisonflower**

**Deputy-** **Twilightfur-** beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** **Spiritsayer-** blind white she-cat. **Apprentice-** **Leafpaw- **Light brown tabby tom with red eyes.

**Warriors-**

**Nightfire-** black tom with red eyes. **Mate: Twistedpath**

**Searingclaw**- ginger tom with red paws and blue eyes.

**Falcontalon-**brown tom with golden flecks and green eyes.

**Glowingeyes-** pinkish she-cat with violet eyes.

**Sootfur-** light gray tabby she-cat with stone gray eyes.

**Vinetail-** black tom with fiery ginger tabby markings, dark green eyes and a long tail.

**Blankmask-**white tom with shocking white eyes (isn't blind).

**Scarredface**-pale ginger she-cat with scars all over her body and amber eyes.

**Lightningstorm**-golden tabby tom with electric blue eyes.

**Silentfoot-** black she-cat with white paws and green eyes (mute and always moves without sound). **Mate: Pinepelt**

**Tunnedears**- orange tom with large ears and amber eyes (best hearing in the Clan). **Mate: Noonhead**

**Pinepelt-** light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

**Sharpnose-**dark gray tabby tom with very pale blue eyes (best tracker). **Mate: Pinkbelly**

**Blackheart**- white tom with a black heart shaped patch on his chest and yellow eyes.

**Poisonflower**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

**Twistedpath**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Treelegs**-dark gray she-cat with light brown tabby legs and green eyes.

**Crowshadow**- black tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Treelegs**

**Viperbreath-**beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice- Oragepaw**

**Noonhead**-pinkish she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Sorrowdrop**-blue-gray tom with blue eyes and black tear marks. **Apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Painface-**red she-cat whose face was paralyzed into a face of pain from an accident when she was a kit and has amber eyes.

**Clawfur**-gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Bloodclaw**-red tom with red eyes.

**Berryfur**- blue-gray she-kit with red eyes.

**Pearcingfang**-ginger she-cat with red specks and blue eyes. **Apprentice- Foliagepaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Orangepaw- **Orange tom with dark blue eyes.

**Foliagepaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye.

**Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Leafpaw-** Light brown tabby tom with red eyes.

**Queens-**

**Pinkbelly- **red she-cat with no fur on her belly because of a fox attack when she was a kit and blue eyes. (**Kits: Balttlekit:** Red and dark gray tom with blue eyes, **Stormkit:** Dark gray she-kit with pale blue eyes, and **Flammingkit:** Red she-kit with fiery blue eyes.)

**Elders-**

**Birdstalker**- dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

WINDCLAN

**Leader-** **Swiftstar**- yellow tom with white paws, jaw, muzzle, chest and belly. Also he has a red tail tip and amber eyes.

**Deputy-** **Owlsight**-light brown tom with brown specks and large yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat-**

**Starwatcher**- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and silver eyes. **Apprentice-** **Goldenpaw- **Light brown tabby she-cat with brown paws. Golden eyes.

**Warriors-**

**Rockeyes**-ginger tabby tom with stone gray eyes. **Apprentice- Mudpaw**

**Rabbitleap**-white she-cat with gray specks and amber eyes.

**Whitefeather**-long-furred pure white she-cat with feathery whiskers and tail and beautiful blue eyes.

**Weaselhead**-ginger tabby tom with green eyes.** Mate: Moorleap. Apprentice- Foxpaw**

**Bearclaw**-dark brown tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Lightsight**

**Grasseyes**-light gray tabby she-cat with white paws and one dark green eye, and one light green eye. **Apprentice- Whitepaw**

**Lightsight**-pale golden tabby she cat with silver eyes.

**Stormpelt**-dark gray tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Fallingleaf**

**Moorleap**-light brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest. Blue eyes.

**Apprentices-**

**Mudpaw-** Dark brown tom with silver eyes.

**Foxpaw-** Ginger she-cat with white paws and chest. Green eyes.

**Whitepaw-** White tom with light brown paws. Green eyes.

**Goldenpaw**- Light brown tabby she-cat with brown paws. Golden eyes.

**Queens-**

**Fallingleaf**-white she-cat with silver eyes. (**Kits-** **Rainkit**-gray and white she-kit with one yellow eye and one silver eye, **Cloudkit-** White she-kit with silver tabby markings. Yellow eyes. And **Silverkit-** Silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and silver eyes.)

**Elders-**

**Boundingheart**- dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

RIVERCLAN

**Leader**- **Guidedstar**- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Blue eyes.

**Deputy**- **Dewfoot**- silver she-cat with green eyes. Guidedstar's sister.

**Medicine Cat**- **Skywatcher**- white tom with bright blue eyes. **Apprentice-** **Flamepaw**- Flame colored she-cat with cream ears and amber eyes.

**Warriors**-

**Minnowtail**-small light gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

**Calmstream**- white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Toadfur**- dark gray tom with dark green eyes and knotted fur. **Mate: Swanflight**

**Ottersplash**-dark brown tom with blue eyes. **Mate: Moonshine**

**Frogleap**-ginger she-cat with green eyes, sister of Toadfur.

**Swayingleaf**-light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and dark green eyes.** Apprentice- Sootpaw**

**Flamimgclaw**-handsome ginger tom with flame colored paws, blue eyes. **Mate: Dovefeather**

**Robinshadow**- dark brown tabby she-cat with a red belly and chest. Amber eyes.

**Swiftbreeze**- light gray tom with unusual blue-gray swirls in his fur and blue eyes.

**Willowshine**- pale ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle, jaw and dark ginger tail-tip. Blue eyes and Swiftbreeze's sister.

**Blackshadow**- black tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice- Firepaw**

**Snowfeather**-white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye. **Apprentice- Midnightpaw**

**Swanflight**- white she-cat with a ginger jaw and a black muzzle and spreads to her cheeks. Amber eyes, and oldest nursery queen .

**Dovefeather**- very pale gray, almost white she-cat with cream colored specks and blue eyes.

**Apprentices-**

**Firepaw-** Ginger and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Flamepaw-** Flame colored she-cat with cream ears and amber eyes.

**Midnightpaw-** Black and dark gray she-cat with one amber eye and one dark green eye.

**Sootpaw-** Ginger tabby tom with dark gray paws and tail tip. Amber eyes.

**Queens-**

**Moonshine**- silver she-cat with dark gray spots and blue eyes. (**Kits: Streamkit- **Brown she-kit with silver paws and blue eyes, **Dustkit-**Light brown tabby tom with dark gray paws and ears. Blue eyes, and **Silverkit-**Silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes)

**Elders-**

**Stoneclaw**- gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cloudfur**-long-and-thick-furred white she-cat with silver eyes

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**Rose**-red she-cat with blue eyes. **Mate: Raven**

**Raven**-black tom with a white dash on his chest and tail-tip with yellow eyes.

**Lacy**-white and gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Runner**-black tom with flame colored(and look like flames on his fur) patches around his feet/legs, sides, and tail (**A/N: imagine hot rod flames on a car**) and icy blue eyes.

**Sunfire**- golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**-HERE WE GO WITH A LITTLE BIT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER-**

"Do I smell what?" I sniffed the air, then myselft. "I dont smell anything,"

Sandpaw padded to me, and wrapped his tail around his gray and white paws.

"Tigerflower..you..you're going to have kits.."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_"Tigerflower..you..you're going to have kits.."_ My eyes widened. _No…no..he's lying. Or he's wrong._

" Sandpaw, you must be mistaken. I was in the nursery a lot to visit Stormedki- Stormedpaw. Maybe you just smell that," I rambled; trying to get his mind straight. Sandpaw only shook his head.

"No. Let me guess, your joints hurt, you're hungry a lot, your stomach hurts, and you feel tired all the time." My amber eyes widened. _He…how did he know all that? _I guess the look on my face confirmed his suspicion. He sighed and grabbed some herbs. "These are daisy leaves, they will help with the joints," He then pointed to another herb. "Juniper berries. They'll give you some strength, and help you with breathing and your belly aches,"

I looked at the herbs sadly and looked up at Tangleclaw.

"He is right Tigerflower. He is going to Highstones to get his name tonight," I gasped, and I couldn't help but purr a little at Sandpaw. _He was finally going to be a medicine cat!_ "Now go into the nursery. Sandpaw will give you some fresh-kill,"

I sighed for billionth time that day. I got up-with a little help from Tangleclaw- and wobbled to the nursery. Once I got into it, I grabbed some moss and made a nest in the right corner, furthest away from the entrance. I circled into it, my back facing the opening, and cried.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**Two Sunrises Later**

I was starting to feel really lonely. There were no other queens in the nursery, and I didn't have a mate to visit me. _If only I could move to tell Swiftbreeze._ I sighed and stretched. Don't get me wrong, I was happy. I was going to be a mother! And not only a mother, but a mother to Swiftbreeze's kits! But, that wasn't good either, because then my-_our_- kits will be half-Clan kits, like Viperbreath and Stormedpaw are.

My stomach growled.

I blushed a little and was about to get up when Stormedpaw burst through the entrance to the nursery.

"Tigerflower! I'm here to give you your fresh-kill. Sorry that I'm a little late! Nightwalker and I were on a hunting patrol and I caught a vole, three mice, and a squirrel!" I purred at him and started eating the squirrel that my little Stormedpaw had caught. As I ate, he told me that Sandpaw had become Sandgaze, and he seemed different somehow. I just listened and ate. I was about to tell Stormedpaw to leave so I could rest, when Nightwalker ran in, panting heavily.

"Stormedpaw, I need you to help Tangleclaw and Sandgaze moving the herbs! Twolegs and their dogs are roaming the forest and are heading this way! A RiverClan patrol ran over and warned us. We are going to their camp because the Twolegs aren't going in that direction. C'mon Tigerflower, I'll help you!"

My eyes widened but I got up, mumbling to myself. As everyone was approaching Sunningrocks, I saw three cats sitting five tail lengths away from a path of stones across the river. One of the cats was a silver she-cat with green eyes, and my fur bristled as memories of my apprenticeship flashed through my mind. _I remember her. That's Dewfoot, the RiverClan deputy and Guidedstar's sister_. The second cat of the group was a black tom with amber eyes. I thought for a moment and thought he looked familiar, but I couldn't remember. The third cat in the patrol made my heart soar. _Swiftbreeze!_ I wanted to run into him and lick his face, and twine my tail with his, but I held myself back. Hawkstar stopped in front of Dewfoot and nodded his head, while she dipped her head in respect.

"Thank you for helping us. We are in your debt," Hawkstar said to her, locking eyes with the she-cat.

"Trust me Hawkstar, you _will_ pay it back," She grinned smugly and jumped onto the first rock on the path. She turned to our Clan and shouted, "Let the elders and queens go first, then the medicine cats, apprentices, then warriors," She looked to Hawkstar. "You and your deputy can go with any group of your choice," He nodded and looked at Tigerhead and me. I nudged Tigerhead ahead of me, smiling at him. He smiled back, his silver tabby fur and amber eyes turning white in the glow of the moon. He padded carefully onto the rock, looked at Dewfoot, who nodded and jumped to the next rock, guiding him to the shore.

I gulped and looked at the river's water hitting the rocks angrily. Suddenly, fear shot through me. _What if I fall and drown?_ _Not only will my life be lost, but my kits as well!_ I was about to run away when I felt a strong body brush against mine. I looked up and there was Swiftbreeze. His blue eyes held many questions, but he smiled at me.

"Don't worry Tigerflower, it's easy. I'll make sure you don't fall,"

**-PAGE BREAK-**

After the whole Clan arrived in the RiverClan camp, I was even more nervous. _How am I supposed to tell Swiftbreeze I was pregnant with his kits if everyone was there?_ I took a deep breath and looked around. Kits and their mothers were looking at us from the nursery, the elders were ignoring us, and the warriors and apprentices were cautious. I was about to lie down on the ground when a pale ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle, jaw ran up to me. Her blue eyes sparked and her tail twitched, her dark-ginger tail tip visible. I smiled, recognizing her as Willowshine; Swiftbreeze's sister.

"Hi Willowshine! It's so nice to see you again!" I purred at her, trying to hide my discomfort from the unfamiliar ground beneath me. She seemed to see through it though.

"It is nice to see you too! Hey, I think you should move to the nursery," she held up a paw to silence me. "I already talked to Guidedstar and she said you could. Now come on. You can sleep near me," My eyes widened and my mouth opened a bit in surprise. _Willowshine was expecting kits too?_

I decided to wait for the questions and followed her to the nursery. There was only one other she-cat in the nursery. She had silver fur with dark gray spots and blue eyes, and had three kits, about a moon old, hiding behind her back, peaking at us.

"Tigerflower, this is Moonshine. She is Ottersplash's mate," I dipped my head in greeting, and she did the same, purring.

"It's wonderful to meet you! Although, I am sorry it is under these circumstances! These are my three bundles of joy! Streamkit," She pointed to a brown she-kit with silver paws and blue eyes with her tail. "Dustkit," She then pointed to a light brown tabby tom with dark gray paws and ears. His eyes identical to his sister's. "And Silverkit!~" She pointed to the last kit, a silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes. I purred at all of them, and I couldn't help but notice the warm feeling I got from looking at the sight and being with other queens. It was…nice. I looked over to Willowshine.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your mate?" Her blue eyes lost their sparkle for a second, and I noticed her smile turned false.

"Oh, you remember that other tom that was with my brother? Yeah, that's him. His name is Blackshadow. We trained together," I nodded my head, not wanting to know more.

**-ANOTHER PAGE BREAK, SORRY-**

I was dreaming a warm, happy dream when I felt a nose nudging me awake. Now, if it were any other time, I would have jumped up and beat the stars out of the cat that woke me up, but right before I could, the cat's scent blasted through my nose. _Swiftbreeze_. I opened my amber eyes and purred a little at him, but his eyes were closed off.

"C'mon, I know where we can talk privately," he whispered, his tone flat. I nodded, but he was already on his way out. I shivered at his coldness. _Could he possibly hate me now?_ I got up, having a little difficulty, but walked out of the nursery. Swiftbreeze nodded and guided me outside camp and to a bush, a bush opposite of the bush were we first decided to be mates. My fur became hot as I followed him into the bush, my heart beating fast.

We sat opposite each other, and I looked at my paws, on the verge of tears. We stayed like that for a while until he reached his large paw out to touch my small ones.

"So…are you really…going to have kits?" he whispered it so softly and gently, I thought it was an invention of my imagination. I snapped my head up and saw warmth and love in his eyes. I could feel the tears finally spill from my eyes and down my narrow face. I nodded weakly and choked on a sob.

"Yes. I am. Do…do you hate me now Swiftbreeze? I…at least tell me why you're angry…" Swiftbreeze's eyes widened and he licked the drops of salt water pouring out of my eyes.

" I'm not angry my love. I was trying to fool Willowshine. She probably thinks that I'm ending our relationship as we speak. I could never hate you, my Tigerflower, and the mother of my kits!" My love's blue orbs were sparkling with excitement and love. He was purring loudly as he brushed his muzzle with mine, then laid next to me and rested his head on my belly. "How many kits do you think we're gonna have?"

"And what are we going to do?" I whispered. He looked up at me.

"They will stay with their mother. I remember what you told me about Scarfeather. I am _not_ having you go through that pain. No ifs, ands, or buts," I purred at his comment and nodded.

**-STUPID NECESSARY PAGE BREAK-**

**Two Moons Later**

ThunderClan moved back to our camp three sunrises later, and a moon later, Cheetahleap joined me in the nursery. Half a moon later, Loudstorm joined us as well.

But at this precise moment, all I could concentrate on was the pain coursing through my body.

When I screamed at sunhigh, Sandgaze rushed to my side immediately, as did Scarfeather. Tangleclaw shooed Loudstorm and Cheetahleap out of the nursery to give me some privacy.

StarClan bless him.

I yowled again, and Scarfeather shoved a stick in my mouth gently.

"Bite on it honey." I nodded at her, but soon had to spit out the stick to eat the herbs Sandgaze gave me.

"This one poppy seed is going to help the pain a bit. Ragwort for strength, Thyme to calm you, and I'm going to give you these raspberry leaves after the kitting is done."

I hissed angrily at him, just wanting him to shut up and help me. I ate the poppy seed, thyme, and ragwort quickly then growled as another contraction shot through me. Scarfeather put the stick in my mouth and I looked at her in thanks as she licked my shoulder.

"Ok Tigerflower, _push!"_

And push I did, I pushed for ten heartbeats until I was exhausted.

"I can see a head! One more push, you're doing great!" Sandgaze encouraged. I pushed again, and hissed as my first kit was born. Tangleclaw took my kit, broke off the extension cord, and started cleaning the poor thing.

"It's a tom," he mumbled while cleaning him. While I got to rest for a bit, I got to look at the life I had brought into the world. The tiny kit was a dark ginger, with dark brown paws, ears, and tail tip. I was about to growl as another contraction hit me when I heard the tiny kit mew. My eyes watered and I stretched my head to him. Tangleclaw, holding him by the scruff, held my kit in front of my face. _I..I think I am in love!_ I purred at the little thing, struggling to be free and go towards me. I licked his little face and touched my nose to his, trying to calm him down.

His tiny struggles lessened as he mewled for me, and I whispered a hoarse "Patient" before grabbing the stick and biting down.

After some pushing, another kit was brought into the world. This little one was a blue-gray she-kit and was growling and thrashing as soon as her lungs were clear. Before I could comment, it was time to push one last time.

After a lot more pushing and yowling, my last kit was born. She was tiny and wasn't moving much. After some cleaning and nipping, she made a cry. She had golden fur with ginger tabby markings,

**-ALMOST DONE I PROMISE-**

After eating the raspberry leaves to stop the bleeding and some borage leave, I was finally able to feed my three kits. I was allowed to have some time with them before the nursery had to be filled again. I laid my head on the edge of my nest and stretched my legs a bit. The tom whined in protest and I licked his head after pulling all the kits closer to my belly with my tail.

Names were running rampant in my mind, and I was thinking really hard. I looked down at the tom again, trying to get Swiftbreeze out of my mind to focus on naming our kits.

_How about Breezekit? That way, I'll not only have our kits with me, but a part of his name with me also._

I nodded in agreement with myself, happy with the name I had given my son.

"What do you think little one? Do you like the name Breezekit?" As in response, he lifted his head up from where he was suckling and mewed happily. I purred at him and nuzzled him lovingly. I then moved my amber gaze to the blue-gray she-kit who was shoving at her brother and sister to get the most room, as if the sky for her was the limit. _Oh, that might work. Limitkit? Ew, no…um..Cloudkit?...no defiantly not her…Skykit? YES!_

" It is final my little feisty one, you shall be Skykit!" For the first time, the tiny kit purred and kneaded my belly happily. I then looked over at the tiny, golden kit that I almost lost. I had put all my hope in StarClan that she would live. _Huh..hope..Hopekit? _

I nudged the unnamed kit towards me with my black striped tail and licked her angelic face. "Do you like the name Hopekit?" She licked my nose and I just fell more and more in love with these little bundles.

**-LAST PAGE BREAK! ITS 3:39 AM!-**

**A Moon and A Half Later**

Cheetahleap had given birth to two she-kits, and Hawkstar couldn't have been happier. One was a long-legged, long tailed, black she-kit with her front right paw being light brown; blue eyes, which they named Midnightkit. The other was a golden she-kit with blue eyes named Daykit.

About half a moon after Cheetahleap, Loudstorm gave birth to two kits; to Leopardstep's delight. One was a white and brown she-kit with one amber eye and one gray eye, which they named Fallingkit, and the other was a ginger tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes, named Tarkit.

Everything was perfect. All the kits were getting along great, as they should because the kits were cousins after all. My kits personalities were shining brightly through.

Breezekit was all for being "the strongest and most awesome warrior ever", as he put it. His paws were big, and he was the biggest of the bunch. He had bright, shinning blue eyes like his father.

Skykit was the feisty, stubborn and strong kit. She already had a sharp tongue, and she wasn't at all afraid to use it. Her eyes were amber like mine, and, according to my parents and siblings, they were "beautiful like her mother's!"

Hopekit was just…a sweetheart. She was kind, shy, nice, and loved helping anyone who asked. Her eyes were a clear blue and held life and light. She would skip around on her dainty white paws, as happy as can be. But don't let that sweetness fool you, she could hold her own against her brother and sister _just fine_.

My life was perfect in the nursery. Everything was simple, and kind. As I curled myself around my bundles of joy to sleep, I could hear singing. It sounded like Swiftbreeze, and I could imagine him next to me, looking at our kits then falling asleep next to me. I smiled to myself and buried my nose deeper into my paws. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a familiar, but now forgotten voice.

"Enjoy this happiness while it lasts Tigerflower while it lasts. Because you and I both know all happiness comes to an end,"

I snapped my head up and saw Flowerwish's starry figure in the center of the den. Her violet eyes sparkled with stars and she had tears in her eyes. Just as I was about to speak, she put her nose to my forehead, and I fell asleep, forgetting those few moments with my dead friend.

If only I had remembered!

**-DUUURRRR-**

Ok guys, I will post one last allegiances and then one more chapter then IM DONE! If you want me to write a sequel, just vote on my poll kay?

Happy New Year!


	17. Final Allagiances and CH16 Preview

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader-** **Hawkstar-** light-brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes. **Mate: Cheetahleap**

**Deputy**-**Wildtalon**-white tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Swifteyes**

**Medicine Cat****-Tangleclaw**-light-brown tabby tom with gray tabby legs, white muzzle, jaw, and lining the eyes. Black fuzzy ear tips and blue eyes. **Apprentice- Sandgaze**-dark gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors**- (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Swifteyes**-black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of **Nightwalker**)

**Rainfur**-light-brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Mudface**-brown mixed with light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Fuzzymask**

**Spottedtalon**-very dark brown (black in appearance) tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Scarfeather**

**Scarnose-** ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Spottedpath-**dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Icebreath**

**Mossears**-light brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Leopardpelt**

**Rocklegs-**black-and-white tom with gray eyes. **Mate: Mousepool**

**Redsky**-light-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and jaw. His right eye is yellow and the left is black (no white in that eye what-so-ever). **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Bluesayer**-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Leopardstep**-yellow tom with black leopard markings and icy blue eyes. **Mate: Loudstorm**

**Clawstalker**-ragdoll tom **Mate: Dawnflower**

**Scarfeather**-white she-cat with brown stripe starting at the right ear and going down diagonally across her eye and to the side of her pink nose. Blue eyes. **Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Dawnflower-**long-furred pale-ginger-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Icebreath-**black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Mousepool-**long-furred black-and white she-cat with a gray tail and back with honey colored eyes.

**Thorntail**-dark gray tom, light gray nose and muzzle with gray eyes. **Apprentice: Burnpaw**

**Nightwalker-**black tom with white star-shaped flecks all over his body and icy blue eyes. **Apprentice: Stormedpaw**

**Lionclaw**- golden tom with amber eyes.

**Bramblefoot**-dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes.

**Leopardpelt**- a dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Fuzzymask**- a beautiful tabby she-cat with white paws and line encircling her bright blue eyes

**Apprentices-** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Blazepaw**-a white and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Burnpaw-** a white she-cat with ginger tabby markings and amber eyes

**Leafpaw**- a light brown tome with white tabby markings and blue-gray eyes

**Stormedpaw**- An orange tom with white ear tips, jaw, muzzle, tail tip, and chest. He also has black paws and a black line that starts at the top of his head and ends at his tail tip. Violet eyes.

**Queens-(**she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Loudstorm**-white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes. (**Kits: Fallingkit-** a white and brown she-kit with one amber eye and one gray eye, and **Tarkit-** a ginger tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes)

**Tigerflower**-small white she-cat with black tabby markings and beautiful amber eyes. (**Kits: Breezekit-** a dark ginger tom with dark brown paws, ears and tail tip; bright blue eyes,** Skykit-** a blue-gray she-kit with beautiful amber eyes, and **Hopekit-** a small, golden she-kit with ginger tabby markings, white paws, and clear blue eyes)

**Cheetahleap**-long-legged golden she-cat with black cheetah markings, long tail and blue eyes. (**Kits: Midnightkit-** a long-legged, long tailed, black she-kit with her front right paw being light brown; blue eyes, and **Daykit-** a golden she-kit with blue eyes)

**Elders-** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Tigerhead**-silver tabby tom with a messy scar that didn't heal well near his nose; black lips, and amber eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**-**Darkstar**- black tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Poisonflower**

**Deputy**- **Twilightfur-** beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** **Spiritsayer-** blind white she-cat. **Apprentice- Leafpelt**- Light brown tabby tom with red eyes.

**Warriors-**

**Nightfire**- black tom with red eyes. **Mate: Twistedpath**

**Searingclaw**- ginger tom with red paws and blue eyes.

**Falcontalon-**brown tom with golden flecks and green eyes.

**Glowingeyes**- pinkish she-cat with violet eyes.

**Sootfur**- light gray tabby she-cat with stone gray eyes.

**Vinetail**- black tom with fiery ginger tabby markings, dark green eyes and a long tail.

**Blankmask**-white tom with shocking white eyes (isn't blind).

**Scarredface**-pale ginger she-cat with scars all over her body and amber eyes.

**Lightningstorm-**golden tabby tom with electric blue eyes.

**Silentfoot-** black she-cat with white paws and green eyes (mute and always moves without sound). **Mate: Pinepelt**

**Tunnedears**- orange tom with large ears and amber eyes (best hearing in the Clan). **Mate: Noonhead**

**Pinepelt**- light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

**Sharpnose**-dark gray tabby tom with very pale blue eyes (best tracker). **Mate: Pinkbelly**

**Blackheart**- white tom with a black heart shaped patch on his chest and yellow eyes.

**Poisonflower**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

**Twistedpath**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Treelegs-**dark gray she-cat with light brown tabby legs and green eyes.

**Crowshadow-** black tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Treelegs**

**Viperbreath-**beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice- Orangepaw**

**Noonhead-**pinkish she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Sorrowdrop**-blue-gray tom with blue eyes and black tear marks. Apprentice- Nightpaw

**Painface**-red she-cat whose face was paralyzed into a face of pain from an accident when she was a kit and has amber eyes.

**Clawfur**-gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Bloodclaw**-red tom with red eyes.

**Berryfur**- blue-gray she-kit with red eyes.

**Pearcingfang**-ginger she-cat with red specks and blue eyes. **Apprentice- Foliagepaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Orangepaw**- Orange tom with dark blue eyes.

**Foliagepaw**- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye.

**Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Leafpaw**- Light brown tabby tom with red eyes.

**Queens-**

**Pinkbelly-** red she-cat with no fur on her belly because of a fox attack when she was a kit and blue eyes. (Kits: **Battlekit**: Red and dark gray tom with blue eyes, **Stormkit**: Dark gray she-kit with pale blue eyes, and **Flamingkit**: Red she-kit with fiery blue eyes.)

**Elders-**

**Birdstalker**- dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader****- Swiftstar**- yellow tom with white paws, jaw, muzzle, chest and belly. Also he has a red tail tip and amber eyes.

**Deputy****- Owlsight**-light brown tom with brown specks and large yellow eyes. **Mate: Whitefeather**

**Medicine Cat- ****Starwatcher**- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and silver eyes. **Apprentice- Goldenpaw**- Light brown tabby she-cat with brown paws. Golden eyes.

**Warriors-**

**Rockeyes**-ginger tabby tom with stone gray eyes. **Apprentice- Mudpaw**

**Rabbitleap**-white she-cat with gray specks and amber eyes. **Apprentice- Rainpaw**-gray and white she-cat with one yellow eye and one silver eye

**Weaselhead**-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Moorleap. Apprentice- Foxpaw**

**Bearclaw**-dark brown tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Lightsight Apprentice- Cloudpaw**- White she-cat with silver tabby markings. Yellow eyes.

**Grasseyes**-light gray tabby she-cat with white paws and one dark green eye, and one light green eye. **Apprentice- Whitepaw**

**Lightsight-**pale golden tabby she cat with silver eyes. **Apprentice- Silverpaw**- Silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and silver eyes

**Stormpelt-**dark gray tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Fallingleaf**

**Fallingleaf**-white she-cat with silver eyes.

**Moorleap**-light brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest. Blue eyes.

**Apprentices-**

**Mudpaw**- Dark brown tom with silver eyes.

**Foxpaw**- Ginger she-cat with white paws and chest. Green eyes.

**Whitepaw**- White tom with light brown paws. Green eyes.

**Goldenpaw**- Light brown tabby she-cat with brown paws. Golden eyes.

**Rainpaw**-gray and white she-cat with one yellow eye and one silver eye

**Silverpaw**- Silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and silver eyes

**Cloudpaw**- White she-cat with silver tabby markings. Yellow eyes.

**Queens-**

**Whitefeather-**long-furred pure white she-cat with feathery whiskers and tail and beautiful blue eyes.

**Elders-**

**Boundingheart-** dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**- **Guidedstar-** silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Blue eyes.

**Deputy-** **Dewfoot-** silver she-cat with green eyes. Guidedstar's sister.

**Medicine Cat****- Skywatcher-** white tom with bright blue eyes. **Apprentice- Flamepaw-** Flame colored she-cat with cream ears and amber eyes.

**Warriors-**

**Minnowtail**-small light gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

**Calmstream-** white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Toadfur**- dark gray tom with dark green eyes and knotted fur. **Mate: Swanflight**

**Ottersplash**-dark brown tom with blue eyes. **Mate: Moonshine**

**Frogleap-**ginger she-cat with green eyes, sister of Toadfur.

**Swayingleaf-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and dark green eyes. **Apprentice- Sootpaw**

**Flamingclaw**-handsome ginger tom with flame colored paws, blue eyes**. Mate: Dovefeather**

**Robinshadow**- dark brown tabby she-cat with a red belly and chest. Amber eyes.

**Swiftbreeze**- light gray tom with unusual blue-gray swirls in his fur and blue eyes.

**Blackshadow**- black tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice- Firepaw Mate: Willowshine**

**Snowfeather-**white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye. **Apprentice- Midnightpaw**

**Swanflight-** white she-cat with a ginger jaw and a black muzzle and spreads to her cheeks. Amber eyes, and oldest nursery queen .

**Dovefeather-** very pale gray, almost white she-cat with cream colored specks and blue eyes.

**Apprentices-**

**Firepaw-** Ginger and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Flamepaw-** Flame colored she-cat with cream ears and amber eyes.

**Midnightpaw-** Black and dark gray she-cat with one amber eye and one dark green eye.

**Sootpaw**- Ginger tabby tom with dark gray paws and tail tip. Amber eyes.

**Queens-**

**Moonshine- **silver she-cat with dark gray spots and blue eyes. (** Kits: Silverkit-**Silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes, **Dustkit**-Light brown tabby tom with dark gray paws and ears. Blue eyes, and **Streamkit**- Brown she-kit with silver paws and blue eyes)

**Willowshine****- **pale ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, chest, muzzle, jaw and dark ginger tail-tip. Blue eyes and Swiftbreeze's sister.

**Elders-**

**Stoneclaw-** gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cloudfur-**long-and-thick-furred white she-cat with silver eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rose**-red she-cat with blue eyes. **Mate: Raven**

**Raven**-black tom with a white dash on his chest and tail-tip with yellow eyes.

**Lacy-**white and gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Runner-**black tom with flame colored(and look like flames on his fur) patches around his feet/legs, sides, and tail (**A/N: imagine hot rod flames on a car**) and icy blue eyes.

**Sunfire-** golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**-PREVIEW FOR NEXT/LAST CHAPTER-**

There was screaming, and crying, and shouting.

"Mama!"

I ran as fast as I could and grabbed Skykit and Breezekit just before a wolf got them. "Where's Hopekit?"


	18. Chapter 16FINAL

**A****/N: Ok everyone! This, is the final chapter of ****Fallen Star****! I know I know finally right XD Don't worry my little chickies, there might be a sequel! **_**BUT**_**, you must vote on my poll on my profile, just so I know you guys want one, kay? 'Cause I don't wanna write a sequel and have no one read it! I am starting to write more stories :D So please, if you want a sequel, just vote on my poll or, if you don't have an account and STILL want a sequel, just tell me in a review, because guys, I love this story very much, and I already have a plot in my head for the sequel **

**Ok, so enough with my ranting, it's time for the final chapter**

**Disclaimer:**** I, Loudheart14, for the last time on this story, will say: I do not own the Warriors series**

**Chapter 16**

**FINAL**

A quarter moon had passed since Loudstorm gave birth to Fallingkit and Tarkit. My life couldn't be any better. I had my three beautiful kits, Nightwalker to keep my company (he loved playing with my kits, and he kept taking care of me), and my entire Clan's support. There was only one thing missing.

Swiftbreeze.

I missed him so badly, it was like starving to death. Every day, I became weaker in my heart without the smell of him, his touch, and his voice. Everything about that fish-faced tom was like air to my lungs. I needed him. The desire, the _need_, was almost driving me mad. The only thing-or the only three things- were our kits. Their laugher, their smiles, kisses, voices; they kept me sane.

I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them.

I don't think I could live without Breezekit's giggle, his ginger and brown fur, his determination, power, and jokes.

I don't think I could live without Skykit's ferocity, strength, rare smile, or blue-gray fur.

I don't think I could even live without Hopekit's kindness, smile, love, gentleness, secret power, helpfulness, or her golden, ginger, and white body.

I couldn't live without any of them.

::::::::::::::::

One day, the Clan was doing their normal duties. I was out in the sun, letting the warm sun heat my body, when a chilling and demonic sound pierced the air.

Without any warning, wolves, dozens of them, stormed the camp. The kits had been out playing; how was I supposed to know wolves would attack us? Adrenaline and fear coursed through my body as I jumped up, screaming for my kits.

"Skykit? Breezekit? Hopekit, where are you? Oh my StarClan you better answer me right now!"

I was screeching, slashing wolves as I went. My mother instincts had kicked in on hyper-drive; nothing was going to stop me from saving my kits.

"Momma? Momma where are you? I'm scared!"

"Momma! Help me, it's chasing me!"

"MOMMA!"

I ran towards the voices, shouting and slashing and turning as I went. The wolves around me were biting and slashing me, but I couldn't feel anything but the pull to the frightened voices of my kits. When I saw Breezekit and Skykit being chased by a russet wolf, I leaped on it, clawing at its devilish eyes, blood spattering everywhere. When it whimpered and shook me off, I landed on the ground ungracefully. There was screaming, and crying, and shouting.

"Mama!"

I ran as fast as I could and grabbed Skykit and Breezekit just before another wolf got them. When I finally reached the safety of the nursery, I noticed something.

"Where's Hopekit?" I shrieked. My kits, shivering from fear, shook their head vigorously.

"We don't know Mamma! She broke off from us when the monsters came!"

Fear and anger streamed through my veins as I went to turn and help them. I was stopped by Tangleclaw and Sandgaze.

"Move outta the way! Hopekit is still out there you mouse-brains!"

"I'm sorry Tigerflower but you have to stay here with the rest of the kits." Tangleclaw said softly but firmly. I was about to scream when I realized Tarkit, Fallingkit, Midnightkit, and Daykit were clumped with Breezekit and Skykit, their eyes wide and them shaking out of their fur. Tears filled my eyes.

"Tigerflower, I'm sure Hopekit is hiding, or another warrior got her and is hiding with her. Stay here with the kits."

"I…" I couldn't finish my sentence, so I just nodded sadly, tears waterfalling down my face as I wrapped myself around the kits in the nursery, whispering words of comfort, trying to calm their innocent hearts.

::::::::::::::::

After what seemed a thousand moons of fighting, we finally chased the wolves out of the camp, and out of our territory, towards to Twoleg Place. As I stepped out of the nursery, I noticed it was raining, and blood was everywhere. Cats where lying on the ground, some not moving. Terror gripped my heart when I saw, in the center of the camp, a tiny body with bloodied golden fur.

"_**NOOOOOOOO! OH PLEASE STARCLAN NO!"**_ I ran towards the small body and sniffed it, then wailed out to the sky, my body trembling.

The scent on the petite body was my Hopekit.

My sweet, helpful, kind, loving, strong Hopekit.

" **MY KIT! OH STARCLAN WHY? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?"**

It was pouring as I buried my face in Hopekit's soiled pelt. She was so cold. I dug my claws into the soil and wailed loudly into her body.

It was like my heart was being stepped on, toyed with, stabbed, and slashed, all at the same time with 10,00,000 times the pain. My body was tense, and tears were jetting out of my amber eyes. I couldn't stop crying and wailing like a kit, but with so much grief that I wanted to die.

_My kit my kit my kit! My innocent little Hopekit; GONE!_

I didn't notice Skykit and Breezekit crying beside me, burying their faces into their sister's fur. I looked up as I smelled the chilling scent of the stars, and a warm, forest-like smell. There, in front of my watering eyes, was Flowerwish.

"F..Flowerwish..? Wha..what are you doing here?"

She walked towards me gracefully and touched her nose to my forehead. I saw the shinning tears rolling down her face as well, and she looked at me with her violet eyes.

"Tigerflower. I am so sorry. But Hopekit….I…I wish I could help you. But you know why this had to happen."

"No, no I don't Flowerwish! Explain it to me!"

She sighed, still not removing her nose from my forehead. "You know being able to keep all of your kits with you was too good to be true Tigerflower. Why do you think I died? It was either me, or Stormedpaw, and you and I both know we would lay down our lives for our kits."

"But then why didn't you take me instead?" I screeched at her, anger bubbling in my stomach.

"You have too many kits to take care of Tigerflower. StarClan can't punish them for your mistake."

"That's hypocrisy! What about Hopekit? **Did she deserve to die like this**?"

Flowerwish shook her head sadly. "You don't understand Tigerflower. She was too soft to become a warrior or a medicine cat. She was also deathly ill, you suspected it, correct?" I lowered my eyes. "She either could have died a long and painful one, or we could take her now. Two kits is still too many to have StarClan let you go unpunished Tigerflower."

I hissed at her, pulling Breezekit and Skykit closer to me with my tail. Suddenly, I saw a tiny movement behind Flowerwish. I peeked behind her and saw something that made me weak at the knees.

It was Hopekit.

Her fur was now star-filled, and she was looking around, confused. When she saw me, she ran towards me, smiling. Flowerwish blocked her with her tail.

"No little one, you're still too new to be able to touch a living cat yet."

"But Momma.."

"It's okay.." I whispered softly, hot new tears trailing down my face. "It's too early for me to hold you again…" I buried my face into Hopekit's fur, smelling her sweet scent. When I looked back up, both starry figures were gone.

::::::::::::::::

The next few days were dreadful. My grief clung to me like fleas on a rat. My remaining kits were no longer joyful, but sad and just curled up to me. Hopekit wasn't the only one that joined StarClan after the ambush.

Scarnose, Bluesayer, and Swifteyes died. Nightwalker and Wildtalon were a wreck, but Nightwalker stayed in the den with me as much as possible.

Tonight was the Gathering, and I was frightened of what the reaction would be when Hawkstar told the other Clans. I prepared myself in my nest that night to get up and finally have the plan that had been running through my head the last few days run its course.

I was going to give Breezekit and Skykit to Swiftbreeze so they could be in RiverClan.

::::::::::::::::

In the middle of the night, after all the cats came back from the Gathering, I grabbed Breezekit and Skykit by their scruffs and walked towards RiverClan territory, near the place where the stone path leading to their side of the river was located.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Swiftbreeze there. When I was half a tail-length from him, I set Skykit and Breezekit between us. I slowly looked up at him, and saw sorrow in his eyes matching mine.

"Tigerflower-"

I raised a paw to silence him. If I heard him, I would want to change my mind. "No Swiftbreeze. You know as much as I do that it was too good to be true. She's gone, there's nothing you can say about it. I brought Breezekit," I pointed to him. "And Skykit so you could take them and raise them as RiverClan. They aren't safe with me Swiftbreeze. And.." I felt the hot, big tears rolling down my face. "…neither are you."

His blue eyes widened. "Wait Tigerflower, you can't-"

I silenced him again. "Yes. We can't be mates anymore. We have to find mates in our own Clans. No ifs, ands, or buts." I wanted to smile at the memory of him saying the same thing.

_"They will stay with their mother. I remember what you told me about Scarfeather. I am __not__ having you go through that pain. No ifs, ands, or buts," I purred at his comment and nodded_.

I shook my head, wanting to forget ever being happy.

"Tigerflower, I know losing Hopekit is difficult for you, it is for me too, but that doesn't mean-"

"_Yes it does!"_ I screamed, tears flowing faster. "I'm doing this for our family! Just take the kits and _**go!**_"

Swiftbreeze flinched, tears filling his eyes as well. As he went to pick up the kits, I jumped.

"Wait! I…I can't lose all of you… I…" I gulped. "Which kit looks like it'll do better in RiverClan?" I wanted to scratch my pelt out. I was only causing more pain.

Swiftbreeze thought for a long moment before he touched Skykit with his tail. "Her fur it thick enough, and her legs are stronger that Breezekit's. She looks like she was made to swim,"

I nodded sadly and licked Skykit. Whispering my words of love to my tiny warrior, wishing her well. _She's too young to be able to remember this. She won't remember me, Breezekit, or…or Hopekit. _I sighed and grabbed Breezekit's scruff. When I lifted my head to meet Swiftbreeze's gaze, I saw my reflection in those beautiful blue eyes. I looked old and dirty. Disheveled, was a better term. I touched my nose to Swiftbreeze's, showing him with my eyes that I still loved him, but this was how it had to be. Without another word, I ran away from the scene, straight back to camp.

::::::::::::::::

**One Moon Later**

When I got back to camp that one night after giving Skykit away, I had torn a hole in the den and screamed. Since it was raining by the time I got to camp, I told the Clan that one of the wolves had come back and taken Skykit.

Life after that went back to normal.

Nightwalker and I started talking again, more often than we did even when we were kits.

We ended up deciding to become mates, so he acted like a father to Breezekit.

That little scoundrel of fur was getting bigger every day.

As I was watching him play with Tarkit and Midnightkit, a thought ran through my mind.

_I wonder what the future holds in store for my family…_

**THE END**

**A/N: Alrighty everyone! That's the conclusion to ****Fallen Star****, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to vote on my poll if you want to see a sequel!**

**Adios mis queridos amigos!/Ciao miei cari amici!**

**Hugs and Cookies/Abrazos y Galletas/Abbracci e Biscotti,**

**Loudheart14**


End file.
